


Flux

by FantasmaAlineal



Series: Kirk/Spock en español [1]
Category: Star Trek 2009, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, F/M, Gay For You, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light BDSM, M/M, Other, What Was I Thinking?, cliches, in smut, slaverism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasmaAlineal/pseuds/FantasmaAlineal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"La orden del Almirante Pike sólo sirvió para recordarles que no, no iban a una fiesta de disfraces y que la misión enfrente tenía los mismos riesgos de un Primer Contacto con una especie particularmente agresiva..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Resultados del entrenamiento; suma de los rumores...

**Author's Note:**

> El poder es un ente fluído, que jamás reposa. 
> 
> El poder sobre otra persona, tampoco permanece estático y sin embargo, puede dejar a más de uno, tieso, totalmente quieto, en su sitio, sin atreverse a respirar.  
> Es cosa que aprendió Jim –y McCoy y Pike- en una misión de rescate; los vulcanos esclavizados por el Sindicato de Orion y la necesidad de una estrategia subterránea… sui géneris.  
> Este fic estaba enterrado en el pasado, como uno de esos trajes que dejo sin terminar de coser. Ahora que osu Sakura Tamiko y osu Krmn me invitan para el reto Kirk/Spock en español, resalta su utilidad.  
> Pistas; Something Hidden, Dilko Tamay Huay, Snake Dance y Ride to Home, OST del film Exótica, (dir. Atom Egoyan,1994). Si no la han visto, descárguenla ya; Christopher Pike (Bruce Greenwood) aparece…increíble. Also, Spock –en el fic- se mueve al compás de esta música.  
> Pareja; Kirk/Spock, pre-slash y slash en desarrollo: Pike/McCoy, relación establecida.  
> Fandom; Star Trek XI. Pre STID.  
> Disclaimer; Los personajes de STXI no me pertenecen. Zajacil Dhe es MÍA.  
> Ah, si ganara dinero con esto, mi hija me ataría un pié al escritorio de mi PC.
> 
> NOTA ESPECIAL; Éste trabajo pertenece a la serie inscrita en el reto lanzado por la Comunidad Kirk/Spock en Español, moderado por o’Sakura Tamiko y o’Krmen, tanto en ff.net como en AO3 y Livejournal. Dadas sus características, solamente se publicará en las últimas dos páginas. 
> 
> Beta; Van Krausser de LiveJournal, aceptó echarse esta molestia encima. Todos los errores son míos y producto de mi necedad de poner lo que yo quiera y todo lo que sí se puede leer, se lo debéis a ella.  
> Rating; M, por si las moscas. HC, adventure, hard-scifi, crack, mild-angst, romance, una pizca de SM y algo de fluff. Es decir, de todo, como en botica.  
> Clichés; Esclavismo, losalienslosobligaron, primera vez, sumisión, collares, sounding, la silla del capitán… y ahí le paro porque no puede ser más que un oneshot enorme.  
> p.d. Especial; se solicitan fanartistas para ilustrar éste fic.

**1: Resultados del entrenamiento, suma de los rumores…**

 

Jim se ajustó los anteojos, de lentillas escandalosamente rojas y que ocultaban el brillo azul de sus pupilas. Se veía bien, el cabello teñido en platino, disparado hacia todos lados y el tatuaje recién hecho en un costado de su cuello. Recogió los guantes, el phaser y los anillos de cerámica que servirían como rastreador.

Nada metálico; todo era tecnología nannita, basada en cerámicas y porcelanas, de manera que sus emisiones no pudieran ser rastreadas ni detectadas fácilmente. Miró su rostro en el espejo y se limitó a sonreír, torcidamente. La camiseta ajustada azul le iba bien; encima, el chaleco multiusos, de un amarillo fosforescente, sucio y maltratado, como corresponde a un pirata que se respete, junto con sus pantalones militares y las botas todo-terreno, con una apariencia igualmente gastada.

Bueno, su disfraz estaba dentro de lo común y, bendito Pike, no estaba en el lugar de Spock y Nyota.

La puerta se deslizó tras él y se cerró como si la hubieran azotado escandalosamente; la túnica detrás de McCoy casi se atoró en ella.

—Con mil y un demonios! ¡Soy un médico y no un prostituto! ¿De quién fue esta genial idea?

Jim se dio la media vuelta, teatralmente, mirando a su amigo, vestido con pantalones claros de algo que parecía sospechosamente seda, y cubierto con un chaleco muy amplio, que caía en larga cola tras él… y nada más. A excepción quizá, del collar de turquesas que adornaba su cuello, que no era tal, por supuesto, sino otra unidad de transmisión y localización, en el caso de que Scotty tuviera que subirlos a la nave de inmediato. No podían llevar un comunicador. No en ésta misión.

Jim soltó la carcajada, al mirar a su amigo de cerca.

—Puedes culpar a Archer y a Barnett. Huy, ¿Eso es… delineador?

McCoy refunfuñó, acomodándose el cabello y poniéndose un par de pendientes, frente al espejo.

—Fue idea de Gaila. De la que te libraste, con esos lentes…

Jim asintió, con suficiencia.

—Bueno, yo no tengo la difícil misión de seducir a nadie.

—Y me asombra que no te lo hayan pedido, dada la fama de ‘fácil’ que tenías en la Academia.

Jim puso cara de pocos amigos, pero luego elevó una ceja maníaca.

—Yo lo llamaría… asequibilidad.

McCoy soltó una risita.

—¿Acostarte con todo lo que camina y razona?

Nyota entró en ese momento al área del teleportador y respondió por Jim.

—No sólo eso. También con animales de granja…

—¡Hey! ¡Les recuerdo que todavía soy su capitán!- protestó Jim, encarando a Uhura.

Los dos la miraron…hacia arriba. El avatar biomecánico que la contenía medía por lo menos tres metros, vestido con la escasísima ropa de una Na’vi, el collar apenas cubriendo sus pechos y las larguísimas piernas enfundadas en lo que parecía malla de seda de araña andoriana, de color uva. Jim silbó.

—En mi vida te había visto tan…

—Ni lo harás, James Tiberius Kirk. Éste es sólo un traje.

Jim la tomó de la mano; Uhura se zafó y él le guiñó un ojo.

—Que te va de maravilla, querida Uhura. Sobre todo, la cola. Es de lo más…incitante.

Uhura se limitó a hacer ojos de espiral y a arreglarse las largas trenzas, tras sus gatunas orejas, no sin darle un coletazo en la mano.

—Pagaría por un Avatar como el tuyo, Uhura, en vez de éste traje ridículo- gruñó McCoy.

Ella le acarició un hombro, consoladoramente.

—Eres un médico, Len. Se supone que tu traje es el de un sanador. O así eran las holopics que nos mandaron los syrianos.

McCoy intentó –inútilmente- cerrar un poco el chaleco, que dejaba su bien formado pecho al descubierto; Jim negó con la cabeza, desanimándolo a que lo intentara y los tres salieron del pequeño tocador, sólo para toparse con otro espectáculo inesperado.

Pese a que hacía meses que había dejado la silla automática atrás, el almirante Pike estaba sentado ahora en una, un modelo que McCoy juzgó por lo menos, steampunk antediluviano, hecha totalmente de tubería cobrizada y piel, en terminados góticos.

Por si  eso fuera poco, el almirante traía un traje de color fresa –un diseño hecho expreso, carísimo, con toda seguridad-  la camisa de un azul humo, abierta hasta la mitad del pecho, dejando ver una cantidad de joyería de cerámica inimaginable, enredada en el vello plateado que lo cubría, zapatos a juego con la camisa, un Rolex Venetian 2020 en la mano  derecha y… un parche de seda negro, cubriendo su ojo izquierdo –una cámara de nanofibras, capaz de grabar más de mil horas continuas.

Jim no pudo contener la risa y McCoy se quedó por lo menos, mudo. Uhura se llevó una larga mano a la boca. Al fin, Jim se atrevió.

—Chris… es decir, Almirante, con todo respeto, luce como un auténtico padrote, señor.

Christopher Pike sonrió, entre siniestro y encantador.

—Gracias, hijo. No esperaba menos de ti. Tú, en cambio, sigues pareciendo un delincuente…

La risa fue general.

—Firmes, señores.

La orden del Almirante Pike sólo sirvió para recordarles que no, no iban a una fiesta de disfraces y que la misión enfrente tenía los mismos riesgos de un Primer Contacto con una especie particularmente agresiva.

Los últimos en llegar a la sala del teleportador, fueron Gaila y Spock.

Delicados tatuajes vanu-tanauf kitaun adornando sus biceps y pulseras de piel reteniendo sus tobillos, así como el collar, de invaluable plata de Syrrhan y los ojos delineados con kohl negro, aparte de  [boyshorts](http://www.hartandhuntingtontattoo.com/store/hahtattoo/images/items/boy%20shorts%20lg.jpg)  de piel, como toda vestimenta, el lacio cabello impecable, la piel rociada de un color verde dorado, el Vulcano lucía impactante en toda su belleza.

Jim tragó en seco.

Gaila puso las manos en las caderas, los rizos rojos derramándose sobre su espalda desnuda, su traje de esclava cubriéndola apenas lo necesario.

—¡Las [Santas Hermanas](http://elcinturondeorion.files.wordpress.com/2010/10/cinturondeorion.jpg) y Astarité nos bendigan, Spock…es decir, Comandante! ¡Aún no termino!

El vulcano no acusó expresión alguna, pese a su vestimenta… o más bien, a la ausencia de ella.

—Me rehúso a más tacto del estrictamente necesario, alférez Vro.

Pike suspiró.

—Más vale que la dejes acabar con su trabajo, Spock. Podrías comenzar por llamarla Gaila o arruinarás todo el show. Y no me mires así; es una orden.

Spock NO suspiró. Tampoco hizo ojos de espiral; los vulcanos no hacen esas cosas. Gaila se acercó a él, con una sonrisa y sacando un peine diminuto, comenzó a alisar la mancha de pelo oscuro que adornaba el pecho del vulcano, auxiliada por un poco de un ungüento perfumado. Añadió un poco de kohl verde en sus párpados y brillo dorado en sus labios y lo bañó con loción perfumada a incienso, aplaudiendo al final, como una niña que ha vestido a su muñeca predilecta.

—¡Fantástico! –dijo, en su lengua natal - ¡Mi abuela se haría rica con una sola noche tuya!

Pike se aclaró la garganta, disciplinándola; no todos comprendían orionita y Gaila se cuidaba de externar su entusiasmo en estándar.

 _Casi_ pudo escucharse la exclamación ahogada de Kirk.

Pero, por otro lado, Jim estaba de acuerdo; la belleza del vulcano era por lo menos, exótica y por lo más, despampanante y escandalosa.

Gaila le había puesto dos diamantes en la oreja izquierda y una amatista en la derecha y ambos pendientes destacaban el largo de su cuello y el brillo de sus ojos; aunado al maquillaje y al disfraz, su piel era de una porcelana perfecta, marfileña; la imagen en la mente de Jim se deslizó como serpiente en el paraíso; ¿Cómo luciría marcada por sus dientes, húmeda de sudor y su saliva..?  Tuvo que hacer lo imposible para contener sus reflejos en los siguientes segundos.

Pike sonrió con malicia, adivinando sus pensamientos. Comenzó a dar órdenes.

—Permanezcan en comunicación en ciclos de media hora, hasta que entremos en contacto con los prisioneros. Uhura y Gaila,  ganen todo el tiempo que sea posible. Kirk, te quiero con el phaser en la mano y Spock… supongo que entrenaste de acuerdo a las instrucciones del embajador syriano?

—Afirmativo, Almirante. Zajacil Dhe me enseñó los 232 Sana Kariyii o Movimientos Sagrados; es parecido al Su’us Mahna.

Pike asintió, con gravedad.

—Menos mal que no seré yo tu víctima- se rió un poco- no podría negarme, sabes?

El vulcano asintió, disciplente.

—Es ese el resultado esperado, Almirante.

Chris se dirigió al CMO.

—Es tu turno, McCoy.

Asintiendo, se acercó con dos hypos y algo que parecía un sello de cerámica, con la forma de un [rosetón](http://turismouniversal.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/12/Roset%C3%B3n-glosario-de-t%C3%A9rminos-arquitect%C3%B3nicos-coloniales.gif) , pero de unos dos centímetros de diámetro. Después de aplicarle las inyecciones, McCoy le adhirió el sello en la sien derecha, haciendo presión hacia afuera, pasados unos segundos, para confirmar que no se despegara. Spock palideció, bajo el efecto de las hypos; Pike lo miró, preocupado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo, McCoy?

Éste consultó el cronómetro de la pared.

—Unas dieciocho horas, con su metabolismo, Almirante. Después necesitará refuerzos, pero éstos harán menos efecto.

Pike suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Jim funció el ceño y se encaró a los otros oficiales.

—Chris, Bones ¿se puede saber que diablos le pusieron a mi Primer Oficial?

Spock respondió, en un suspiro.

_—Ek’tevakh-ta’bek…_

_Surpimir lo que se siente…_

 

McCoy miró primero a Pike y esperó su asentimiento, antes de responder.

—Mentisinil.

 

Jim procesó en un instante la respuesta.

La droga se utilizaba entre los vulcanos, únicamente para dos cosas; amputar un EMV y solucionar el dolor producido por la muerte de su pareja. Anularía la telepatía táctil de Spock y su telepatía de campo, por no decir de su control emocional. No era peligrosa… mientras el vulcano que la recibía estuviera hospitalizado y  bajo vigilancia estrecha. Lo cual, por supuesto, no iba a ocurrir. Se había vuelto muy conocida, después de la destrucción hecha por Nero, dado que había sido lo único capaz de detener el dolor de los vulcanos por la pérdida de su mundo, al menos durante los primeros meses.

 

Jim se encaró, hecho una furia, a McCoy y a Chris.

—¿Qué diablos?! ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que le hará?

Pike asintió.

—No habrá otra forma de que pueda fingir, Jim. No podemos correr riesgos y él lo aceptó.

—¡Es mi Primer Oficial!

—Y los dos están bajo las órdenes de la Flota y del Almirantazgo, Capitán. Esta es una misión encubierta y detesto tener que recalcarlo.

Jim se mordió la lengua. La última vez que Spock había usado el mentisinil, McCoy se las había visto negras para sacarlo de su inmovilidad y silencio. Y sin embargo, no había quedado elección; era eso o los repetidos intentos de suicidio inconscientes, que estaban plagando a todos los vulcanos, ahogados en su dolor y en su pérdida.  Al menos la droga controlaba los impulsos y Jim detestaba ver así a Spock, anestesiado, más indiferente que nunca e inmóvil.

 

Suspiró, volviendo al asunto; cada uno tenía sus instrucciones y ninguno sabía las del otro, en prevención de que los capturasen y hubiera tortura de por medio. Al no saber el plan de cada quien, no podrían mentir.

 

Bajo líneas generales, Pike intentaría comprar a los vulcanos, vendiendo a los orionitas un clon de cada uno de ellos. Spock y Gaila actuarían como distracción y Jim se encargaría de hackear las aves de presa, de modo que no pudieran utilizar el dispositivo de ocultamiento.

 

Scotty los dejaría en la superficie de Thumba-ja, donde se encontrarían con Zajacil y sus socios, antes de tomar la Jellyfish que los llevaría hasta Orion Prime.

 

Jim contuvo la vergüenza y la ira por instantes; Gaila también estaba corriendo riesgos enormes al regresar.

 

El Sindicato y para ser exactos, la mafia de los Bailsarkwnpoj habían puesto precio a su cabeza; escaparse del burdel, inutilizando de paso las computadoras con toda la contabilidad del clan, había sido una maniobra genial, para una jovencita de catorce años. Gearkad Bailsarkwnpoj había prometido arrancarle los dedos, uno a uno, si lograba recapturarla.

 

Y sin embargo, con su gracia y su natural descaro, Gaila estaba lista para regresar a patear traseros, antes que dejar que su antigua parentela hiciera esclavos de los vulcanos que quedaban.

 

Jim sabía que Spock sentía aprecio por ella, dada su habilidad con la maquinaria y la programación y el hecho de que jamás intentaba coquetear con el Comandante científico o rociarlo de sus feromonas. Más de una vez los había sorprendido, conversando animadamente –Gaila- y con toda seriedad –Spock- sobre los motores warp; posiblemente, eran los únicos que sabían tanto del asunto como Scotty mismo.

 

Todo dentro de Jim rugía de ira; no tendrían que pasar por esto.

 

Sí, los disfraces eran ridículos y sí, era a propósito. Pero si algo detestaba Kirk, era sentirse atrapado o débil y más, por sus sentimientos.

Uhura, Gaila , McCoy y sobre todo, Spock, eran algo más que su tripulación.

¡Eran su familia, carajo, y pronto, estarían en una posición en la que no podría protegerlos! Al menos Chekov se quedaría en el Enterprise y no correría riesgos. Pero el asunto tenía cola y a Jim no se le escapaba el verla; Archer y Barnett eran unos malditos hijos de perra; ¡Cuán cómodo era mandarlos a ellos, en su lugar,  al frente! Ese era el premio por haberse ganado el lugar a pulso y no calentando el asiento burocráticamente por veinte años, para llegar a capitán. Y ellos creían que el chico granjero de Iowa le debía todo a la suerte y a papá Pike…

Le habría gustado verlos enfrentar a Nero o rescatando a Chris de la Narada, con el temor de que Spock no lograra escapar.

 

La cálida mano en su hombro le distrajo de su angustia; las pupilas en los ojos de Spock se habían reducido a un mero punto.

—No hay razón para preocuparse, Capitán. Puedo tolerarlo; mi mitad humana me ayudará.

Jim tragó saliva.

—No intentes engañarme, Spock. No te sale -refunfuñó.

La mirada del vulcano pareció reconcentrarse, intentando darle confianza al joven frente a él. Pike tosió, discretamente, distrayendo su atención.

Era hora.

 


	2. Música...antes de la función

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "La orionita no cambió su sonrisa, pese a reconocer a Spock y darse cuenta de la enormidad del lío en el que se estaba metiendo. Asintió, sin decir más. Se daba por entendido que no mencionarían los nombres y Zajacil tampoco quería saberlos."

**2  Música… antes de la función.**

 

No era ensordecedora en sí. Pero el tono se mantenía pegajoso, exótico; dos esclavos orionitas y un andoriano, manejando los sistros y la voz profunda del Ha’aam, una planta sintiente, capaz de cantar incluso en ultrasónico.

El perfume de los varios inciensos era sofocante, en el aire cálido y aunado a la baja iluminación del local,  Jim tardó en acostumbrarse algunos minutos.

Alguien –o algo- se colgó de su brazo; otro esclavo, de alguna especie que no reconoció, untando la pintura amarilla como sello del local en su bíceps, grasienta y brillante. Jim se zafó, sin violencia. El esclavo, esperando un golpe, agradeció en silencio su inesperada amabilidad y se deslizó de nuevo hacia la puerta.

—Son gusanos Stylax –dijo Pike- los orionitas los entrenan para que funcionen como sirvientes.

Jim se limitó a asentir, su mirada escanneando todo el local, de inmediato. En el bajo escenario del centro, varios danzantes se movían al compás de la música, lenta y deliberadamente sensual.

La clientela apenas si les prestaba atención, sumida en alguna de las innumerables pipas, las bebidas o las caricias mutuas, extendidos en los largos divanes y las bajas mesas. El terciopelo púrpura de las paredes ahogaba el sonido y lo mantenía restringido al pequeño escenario y a la vez, daba calidez al entorno. Pike le guiñó un ojo.

—Un lugar encantador, ¿No te parece?

Quizá en otros tiempos y en otras circunstancias, sí, Jim habría respondido afirmativamente.

 

Uno de los jóvenes en el escenario se volvió a mirarlos, menos sumido en el estado en que parecían estar todos y bajó del estrado.

Semidesnudo y pintado de pies a cabeza con polvo de oro y carmín, el cabello negro y los ojos de un verde imposible, aunado a una belleza perfecta en rasgos, Jim notó que era apenas un jovencito no mayor que Chekhov, un Terrano, indudablemente. Pike le sonrió.

—¿Tres?

La mirada del chico fue de respeto, en cuanto a Pike y totalmente obscena, al mirar al resto. Asintió, con gracia.

—Zajacil lo espera, milord. Me alegra verle.

—A mí también, Tres. Se vé que tus negocios marchan bien.

La sonrisa fue perfecta y Jim notó que el joven frente a ellos apenas si le llegaba al hombro. Tres. ¡Vaya un nombre!

—Es una ventaja que éste espacio y este mundo no pertenezcan a la Federación, milord. De lo contrario, intentarían _rescatarme_ y le diré, con franqueza, que me gusta mi trabajo… ¿Todos ellos vienen con usted?

Pike hizo un ademán afectado, abarcando al grupo de oficiales.

—Ideas de Zaja; la última vez, no fue necesario tanto público…

Inesperadamente, el joven apoyó sus manos sobre los antebrazos de Pike, inclinándose hasta casi tocar su rostro con el suyo, rozando sus labios apenas, la voz ronca y suave.

—Una lástima, milord. Mi tapete extraña tu compañía –lo besó en el cuello, mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. Pike no se inmutó; lo tomó por la barbilla, rígidamente.

—Aunque me agradaría mucho visitar tu tapete, Tres, tengo negocios pendientes con Zajacil…

Tres se irguió, desilusionado y dio la media vuelta, haciendo gala de su cuerpo. Miró a Jim y a Spock, el fulgor de los celos en sus ojos esmeralda y chasqueó los dedos.

—Síganme.

Jim repasó la biografía, mientras avanzaban por el local, subiendo la larga escalinata del fondo.

_Tres_ , lo que  implicaba que era un clon, de los que habían existido por millares, durante las guerras eugenésicas. Agente doble de la Federación, hijo bastardo de la oscura Sección 38, Operaciones Especiales de la Flota,  nacido en Marte, héroe de guerra, prostituto desde los doce años. ¿Edad aparente? Diecisiete ¿Edad verdadera? Era difícil saberlo, con todas las innovaciones que recibía un cyborg, hoy en día. Si en verdad, había estado con Pike o no, jamás lo sabrían ¿Qué diría Bones? Pensó Jim. Claro, suponiendo que los rumores sobre McCoy y el almirante, fuesen verdaderos.

 

La oficina al final del pasillo era tan impresionante como puede serlo la de una dueña de burdel, fuera del Sindicato; mármol, obras de arte de todos los mundos conocidos, piedras semipreciosas engastadas en el mural de la pared –representando el mito de Sdire y Naaorh, los amantes hijos de las Hermanas Rivales, las estrellas secundarias de Orion- y las sempiternas lámparas de piedra, colgadas desde el altísimo techo arqueado, decorado con dos alamurciélago inmensos, que daba una idea de lo enorme del lugar.

Al fondo, tras el obscenamente grande escritorio, la mujer consultaba la pantalla desplegada sobre la superficie de éste.

Jim sólo había visto a Zajacil en holopic, de modo que cuando se levantó y se acercó, sonriente, a saludarlos, le asombró su estatura.

Pequeña, de curvas generosas y pesadas, la acentuada figura de reloj, los mismos pechos espléndidos de su prima Gaila, resaltados por el generoso escote, los cabellos rojizos y rizados en contraste con el aperlado de su tez, Zajacil Dhozz Kol, _Tabari des_ (matriarca) de la nobleza de Orion Prime,  los Kolari -como lo evidenciaba su piel de color gris, en vez de verdosa- se sabía bella y deseada, como todas las de su raza y se sabía poderosa y temible, como lo eran las _Etadubral Dulbyan_ , las propietarias independientes de todo Sindicato.

Por supuesto, los _Caju_ –Familias- de éste, constituían una molestia para sus negocios y, haciendo honor al oportunismo de los orionitas, Zajacil no había vacilado en unirse a la Federación: si los esclavos no constituían un negocio rentable, con seguridad habría otra cosa.

Y, como _Etadubral_ , como orionita independiente desde su niñez, Zaja miraba con cierto desprecio las actividades de sus compatriotas, dedicados a la piratería y muchos de ellos, adictos aún al canibalismo.

Su principal comercio consistía en las drogas exóticas y los metales preciosos (dilitio, hidrógeno metálico súper-conductor y diamantes de hierro) pero, como orionita respetable, el burdel de su caj era una obligación, con la diferencia de que cada uno de sus empleados era libre.

Su relación con la Federación era por demás, obvia; muchos de sus antiguos empleados eran ahora, cadetes en la Academia –Gaila incluída-  y la Sección 38 no iba a desperdiciar una mano extra, metida hasta el fondo en Orion, para detener el tráfico de esclavos, al menos en el espacio de la Federación… sin importar si atacaba a sus propios primos.

Y –toda precaución debida- había que tener cuidado en cada trato con ella…

 

—Oh Chris! ¿Estos son los chicos que me trajiste? –se acercó a Jim y con el descaro de su profesión, le pellizcó la mejilla y acarició sus hombros, alcanzándolo apenas, frente al total y disimulado pánico de éste.

Pike sonrió y le estiró los brazos, para distraerla del joven capitán. Zaja lo tomó de las manos y lo besó, ligeramente en los labios.

De pronto, vió a su prima Gaila y ambas orionitas saltaron y se pusieron a hablar en uno de sus dialectos, muy parecido al murmullo de gatitos o de pájaros pequeños. Poco faltó para que Spock mismo hiciera ojos de espiral… cosa que McCoy no evitó, por supuesto.

—AHEMMM…

Había sido Pike. Zajacil sonrió, mirando coquetamente al oficial y revisando, con ojo de buena comerciante, a todo el grupo.

—Chris, sabes perfectamente que los Na’ví no son comercializables…

Pike asintió, mirando a Uhura.

—No la pondremos a la venta; será sólo mi intérprete. Y él es mi guardaespaldas- señaló a Jim- tu único trabajo es subastar al vulcano.

La orionita no cambió su sonrisa, pese a reconocer a Spock y darse cuenta de la enormidad del lío en el que se estaba metiendo. Asintió, sin decir más. Se daba por entendido que no mencionarían los nombres y Zajacil tampoco quería saberlos.

 

-0-

 

McCoy secó sus manos, cuidadosamente, en el bordado lienzo; todo en el _Botchok_ –la nave de  Zaja- era tan lujoso como su oficina, su burdel y sus posesiones. La puerta del camarote se deslizó, dejando entrar a uno de los androides a cargo; como fuera, Zajacil no confiaba en nadie.

Ttam llevaba una bandeja con rebanadas de fruta, diminutos panecillos parecidos a scones, un pote de lo que parecía crema o yogurt de alguna clase  y palillos largos; inclinó la cabeza, educadamente, ofreciendo la merienda a los dos ocupantes.

Chris se acercó a la mesa dispuesta por el robot, haciendo una seña a McCoy, quien no acababa de sentirse cómodo con aquella ropa y menos en aquel entorno.

—No me gusta esto, Chris…

El almirante soltó una risilla.

—No te ves tan mal, Len. Al contrario.

Leonard gruñó.

—No me refiero al disfraz y lo sabes. Jim tiene razón ¿Por qué tuvimos que anestesiar al duende verde?

Chris se comió una fina rebanada de algo que parecían manzanas y tomó un sorbo de un jugo verde brillante, antes de responder.

—Es una lástima que Spock no te lo pueda explicar. Sin telepatía, Spock no puede percibir nuestros estados de ánimo ni tampoco, los de sus potenciales compradores. Así, no sufrirá tanto daño ni tampoco impondrá esfuerzo a sus escudos mentales. Y mucho menos, podrá percibir si cambiamos alguno de los planes… en caso de que algo salga mal.

Ttam le ofreció un vaso exquisitamente tallado al médico y McCoy lo miró con desconfianza, tanto al robot como al jugo contenido en el vaso. El robot pareció suspirar, impaciente.

—Esta alimentación fue preparada expresamente para humanos, Sanador—dijo, el tono de voz ligeramente pedante. McCoy lo aceptó, con un gruñido; una mezcla de algo que parecían kiwis y manzanas.

El silencio duró los instantes que tardó el robot en dejarlos solos. Chris le alargó una mano a Leonard y éste se acercó, si bien con el ceño fruncido. El hombre mayor lo hizo inclinarse y lo besó, ligeramente, en la boca; Len recargó su frente en el hombro del otro, relajándose unos instantes. No tenían derecho a más.

—¿Qué crees que ocurra?

El mayor le sonrió. No por nada, Christopher Pike era almirante y la batalla de la Narada no había sido la última para él.

—No venimos hasta acá por suposiciones, Len.

—Me preocupas tú. Y Jim. Y hasta el maldito vulcano…

Chris volvió a besarlo.

—Mientras no me cambies por ellos dos, confío en que Jim no haga alguna de las suyas y terminemos en un lío horrendo. Por ahora –miró su cronómetro- nos quedan cuarenta y ocho horas de viaje. Deberíamos descansar, ¿no?

McCoy lo soltó y se dirigió a la puerta, el gesto preocupado, de repente.

—Adelántate. Iré a…

—…Ver si los niños ya se han dormido?

Len enrojeció. No podía evitar portarse como mamágallina, cuando se trataba de Jim y Zaja los había dispuesto en cuarteles separados, dejando a Kirk con Spock; después de todo, el joven capitán era quien estaba mejor armado que todos los demás y la prioridad de protección era el vulcano, no el almirante.

Leonard asintió, sin saber qué añadir y Chris lo despidió con un gesto de la mano, deslizando su silla hasta el ventanal.

No pudo evitar la sensación de que toda esa calma era la anterior a la tormenta.

**-_-_-**

—Cómo está?

El tono de angustia en la voz de Jim era más que obvio. Uhura hizo ojos de espiral e, inclinando su enorme estatura, se deslizó por la puerta.

Jim se mordió el labio, aguantándose el enojo ¡Qué diablos! Uhura y Spock hacía meses que habían terminado, ¿Qué diablos le importaba a ella? Y sin embargo, logró dominarse en instantes. No es que Jim hubiera reclamado a Spock para sí, precisamente. No era como si todos estuvieran enterados de lo que sentía por el Vulcano o que él les hubiese puesto límites, no.  Dominó su mal humor, recordando su falta de derechos o siquiera la pretensión de ellos. Carajo.

McCoy terminó de deslizar el tricorder sobre el cuerpo laxo del vulcano. Aunque tranquilo e indiferente, era un poco inquietante mirarlo tan callado, la mirada perdida, la posición de meditación, fuera de carácter con su absurda ropa y maquillaje de esclavo.

Bones asintió, el ceño fruncido. Se volvió hacia Jim.

—Pareces mamá gallina, chico. El duende verde está bien.

—Seguro?

—Tanto como puede estarlo un vulcano drogado. Deja de preocuparte…

Jim gruñó.

—No comprendo cómo diablos permitiste esto, Bones.

McCoy se señaló a sí mismo, la ceja levantada.

—¿Perdón? ¿Te refieres a mí? Yo sólo cumplo órdenes y el duende verde firmó la autorización. En lo que a mí respecta, si perciben que no tiene escudos, también se darán cuenta de que no hay nada que defender o atacar y ésa es nuestra ventaja.

—¿Quiénes?

—Tsk. Sus clientes, por supuesto.

Jim se frotó los ojos

—Vaya mierda que nos hace tragar el Alto Mando

Ante el disgusto en su voz, Spock alzó la mirada y Jim notó las pupilas, contraídas al tamaño de una cabeza de alfiler

— _Sanoi, than-ri reshnek °thaila°… sanu (1)_

Con cuidado de no tocar su piel directamente y usando las mantas, entre Jim y el médico le ayudaron a recostarse. La mirada de Spock, además de soñolienta, parecía sonreír. Jim lo habría besado ahí mismo. Leonard le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Duérmete ya, chico. Tendremos que estar más listos que nunca…

—¿Con quien te tocó?

—Chris…Pike. El almirante.

Jim se cruzó de brazos y cerró un ojo. Bueno, las cosas tenían un límite y James Tiberius Kirk había llegado al suyo. Por lo menos en cuanto a paciencia con amigos que sufren de estreñimiento emocional.

—Ajá…

Leonard enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas. Recogió sus utensilios médicos, molesto.

—Ajá ¿QUE?

—Ya van muchas veces que le dices ‘Chris’, no? Chris por acá, Chris por allá y no creas que no veo como se miran…

—Estas fuera de ti.

—Cómo no.

—Totalmente loco…

—Claro que sí.

—Buenas noches, Jim

—¿No vas a contarme nada?

El deslizarse de la puerta fue su única respuesta. Al menos, pensó Jim, uno de los dos tiene el valor de enfrentar lo que siente. Y al mismo tiempo que sentía alegría por su amigo –ese gruñón solitario de corazón de oro- sintió lástima de sí mismo, la de siempre, la que le recordaba que Uhura tenía razón y él no era mas que un pobre granjero con pretensiones. Miró al Vulcano. Spock dormía como la sempiterna princesa del cuento. Se divirtió mientras imaginaba como despertarlo, besándolo. El sueño lo sorprendió  a la mitad de la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Por favor, no te disgustes, amor mío, hermano mío. Por favor.


	3. La verdadera orquesta (enfrentando la música)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al menos por ésta vez, Spock iba vestido...

**3  La verdadera orquesta (enfrentando la música)**

 

La llegada al planetoide que circundaba Canis Majoris fue como para despachurrarse de risa. En principio, había alrededor de 80 sistemas, rodeando a la estrella principal de Sirio. Luego,  es la segunda estrella roja más grande de la galaxia, a sólo 8 años luz de la tierra (más cerca que Vulcano El Que Fue) y de un vecindario nada respetable, lleno de piratas, gente fuera de toda ley y comercio de todas clases.

Un poder frente al cual, el de la Federación Unida de Planetas era sólo uno más y no precisamente de los importantes.

Después; el mundo que los recibía era uno más de 450 planetas, contando todos los habitables de los ochenta sistemas.

Tampoco era un mundo capital.

No era una transacción particularmente especial para el Imperio de Sirio…aunque para los terranos (y su Vulcano) implicase el riesgo de sus propias vidas.

La alianza con los Sirianos funcionaba principalmente porque ellos no se negaban a comerciar, fuese sangre de recién nacido o dilitio.

Y en ese sentido, se parecían enormemente a los Orionitas y mantenían con un pié en el cuello a los Ferenghi, sus rivales comerciales más cercanos.

El poder de Sirio radicaba, irónicamente, en el tamaño de su estrella. Muchos mundos, unidos bajo la misma bandera, el sol más grande de la galaxia, en rojo, sobre fondo azul marino y las pintas color oro de sus sistemas y mundos.

La luz de Sirio A es claramente visible… pero la esfera Dyson que la circunda no lo es, una malla de encaje tan delicado como fuerte, capaz de dotar de energía a todos los mundos de sus sistemas adyacentes, sin ningún desperdicio ni contaminación. Ese detalle daba poder al sistema, independencia y de alguna forma, limitaba su dominio y sus riquezas a su propia área. El comercio con todas las especies –fueran o no de la Federación- rompía su aislamiento y la falta de límites éticos los convertía en un hueco legal propicio para toda clase de violaciones y tropelías.

Si la oficina y las instalaciones del burdel de Zajacil habían sido lujosas, quedaban como casucha de pueblo, frente al palacio del Com Ccevaa y su esposo/esposa Najebil.

En un momento, Jim se dio cuenta de que la Tierra era apenas un mundo plebeyo y tan granjero como él mismo.

Pero, cuando McCoy le hizo notar -con verdadero horror- que la alfombra bajo sus pies estaba hecha de _piel_ de Klingon, se dio cuenta de que ni él, ni Pike, ni nadie de la Federación que él conociera tendría jamás la crueldad de fincar su gloria en la humillación o la esclavitud de las demás razas.

 

Al menos por ésta vez, Spock iba vestido, si bien con apenas un kimono de seda negra de araña andoriana, lo que le daba la ventaja de mantenerlo caliente y abrigado, pese a su ligereza y también, a su transparencia. Antes de presentarlo a los sirianos, McCoy hizo un alto en la plataforma de descenso del _Botchok_ y tanto Zajacil como Gaila le entregaron una caja primorosamente tallada, de color turquesa. Al interior había una pastilla de lo que parecía tinta negra, un juego de largas y delicadas uñas postizas y varias brochas de diferentes tamaños. Con la ayuda de Nyota –es que ella podía sostener las manos de Spock sin afectar su último campo telepático todavía funcional, gracias a su Avatar biomecánico— añadieron las uñas a las de Spock, dejando en sus manos unas garras tan formidables como elegantes. Después, McCoy tiñó de negro humo las manos del Vulcano.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Grafito en talco.

—Pero el grafito es un conductor…

—De electricidad, lo sé muy bien, muchas gracias.

—Y ¿la telepatía?

Spock fue quien respondió.

—El grafito amplifica las corrientes eléctricas normales en una entidad biológica, Capitán. Eso hará que funcione como interferencia, por si alguien trata de tocarme.

—Es como si trajera su propio campo electrificado encima—apuntó McCoy y le guiñó un ojo a Jim—Física Aplicada, 101…

 Spock miró sus manos, sorprendido apenas; lucían siniestramente hermosas y Jim no pudo hacer nada más que estremecerse ¿Cómo se sentirían aquellas uñas arañando su espalda, en la cima del placer mismo? La voz de Nyota lo trajo a la realidad.

—En la Época Vulcana de pre-Reforma, se usaba este truco cuando había negociación entre dos jefes que disputaban un territorio.

—¿Cómo?

—El teñido de las manos y las garras eran una forma de decir que la tribu no se sometería bajo ninguna regla impuesta por otros. Eso obligaba a que las negociaciones fueran de igual a igual, sin importar si una tribu era más pequeña que otra, Capitán…

 

Y, pese a que la telepatía de Spock estaba anestesiada y se hallaba lejos de Jim, algo en la mirada roja de éste pareció indicarle sus deseos al Vulcano, porque Spock lo miró de una forma que sólo podía calificarse de perversa y a la vez, besó una de sus propias manos, el tinte negro resaltando contra el marfil verdoso de su antebrazo.

Nyota retiró la mano del Vulcano de su boca, el gesto alterado. No sólo ella se daba cuenta de la obscenidad de semejante ademán –algo así como masturbarse en público, para uno de su especie- pero no iba a permitir que Spock hiciera un ridículo de sí mismo, del cual se enteraría después y cuya culpa costaría muchas horas de meditación el dejar atrás.

En el enorme salón, decorado con excesivo lujo, cada grupo de comerciantes presentaba a sus esclavos sobre una plataforma hecha para el caso.

El perfume de incienso, comida y ozono era casi sofocante, así como la música y la desorganización y las prisas le dieron a Jim la idea de una exposición canina mezclada con un desfile de modas; esclavos corriendo de aquí para allá, semi-vestidos o sin nada encima, guardias de todas clases y estaturas y los amos, básicamente notorios por el lujo de sus vestimentas y su expresión de orgullo, de acuerdo a sus grupos de esclavos.

La muestra comenzó de la forma ritual que tanto gusta a los orionitas.

 

Habían despojado de su escasa vestimenta a Spock y fue entonces cuando Jim percibió dos cosas; que las pequeñas manchas paralelas en las costillas de Spock eran otros dos pezones, como si se tratase de una pantera y que su sexo, antes oculto en los labios situados entre sus piernas, cuidadosamente depilados y teñidos de verde y oro, colgaba ahora, suavemente, semi-erguido y orgulloso, adornado con una esmeralda de tamaño obsceno.

Jim se estremeció; para poder colocar semejante adorno, Spock había tenido que soportar una sonda de buen tamaño y nuevamente, se dio cuenta de que el fin de la anestesia, por molesta que pareciera, era el correcto. No quiso ni imaginar lo que se sentiría una sonda de plata en su propia uretra…y a la vez, la mera idea le parecía pecaminosa y obscena.

Y atrayente.

Se imaginó lamiendo la sonda, antes de irla metiendo, con mano firme y experta, en un Spock totalmente sumiso, gimiente bajo sus manos y sus besos…

—No me preguntes por qué lo hicimos. Fue idea de Zajacil y Spock la apoyó.

Sólo entonces Jim notó la culpa en la mirada de McCoy y la contradicción volvió a golpearlo; ira y envidia. Una, porque Spock no tendría que haber hecho esto y otra, porque a él le habría encantado hacérselo…y eso lo enojaba y aumentaba su lujuria al mismo tiempo. Notó la indignación de Pike y cómo de inmediato se ocultaba tras los lentes oscuros. Tampoco para él era fácil.

Los esclavos fueron pasando individualmente y Jim notó las nacionalidades y especies. Al fin, uno de los sirianos hizo una seña y Zajacil dio la orden a Tres; éste fue diciendo los nombres de los esclavos, conforme fueron pasando, bailando al compás de la música. Fue turno de Spock y _dilko tamay huay_ nunca había sonado más propicia.

 

Despacio, el Vulcano se despojó de la joya y ajustó su collar de esclavo, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, en absoluta concentración, como si se quitara cientos de prendas de encima.

Jim pensó en un ritual sagrado, donde el sacrificio era el Vulcano y el dios hambriento, los ojos del público. Spock se irguió en todo lo alto, siguiendo la música y moviendo las caderas y cintura en círculos lentos y amplios, los hombros, rodillas y tobillos en estudiados golpes, acariciando el aire con las manos, lleno de una gracia supra-terrena, acercándose al círculo de clientes, de uno en uno… hasta que llegó el turno de Jim y de Pike.

Spock puso las manos sobre los hombros del almirante y casi se sentó en su regazo, ofreciéndole un baile en el que sus nalgas estaban apenas a milímetros de los muslos de Pike, el cuerpo relajado y tenso a la vez, los ojos demostrando que seguía inundado por la droga y su boca se abría en una semi-sonrisa, promesa de una noche sorda al mundo e inundada de placer para quien lo comprase. Tomó las manos del almirante y lo hizo deslizarlas a milímetros de la piel de su cuerpo, como si acariciase el aire que lo rodeaba… mientras Jim se esforzaba en cerrar la boca –no lo consiguió- y se dedicaba a morir de celos.

El batir de palmas lo distrajo y rompió el encanto; el Ccom Ccevaa se acercó a la mesa de los terrestres, la dorada capa arrastrando sobre el piso, la piel de madera, lustrosa de aceite perfumado y la expresión entre cómica y siniestra.

—Debo decir, Christopher, que esto me parece un despliegue…por lo menos, infantil.

Pike ni siquiera vaciló y Jim y los demás se prepararon para lo que pudiera pasar; una nube tensa se dispersó sobre el ambiente, como si hubieran apagado las luces.

—Venerable Ccom…

Ccevaa se llevó un dedo a los labios, levantando una de sus cuatro cejas.

—No. No, no, no, no. Los terranos antiguos tenían un dicho, querido Chris; ‘Mentiroso como griego’ y los klingons dicen ahora ‘farsante como terrano’, lo cual es sinónimo, si no me equivoco.

Pike hizo una seña a Jim, quien alzó el kimono del piso, cubrió con éste a Spock y ambos se retiraron del escenario, quedando atrás del almirante, los sentidos alerta. Jim respiró por la interrupción; aunque le costó trabajo acomodarse los pantalones, al menos Spock ya no estaba expuesto. Christopher sonrió, amistosamente, abriendo las manos.

—Venerable, no tengo la menor idea de a lo que se refiere.

—Y yo creo que pretendes engañarnos, Pike, como buen terrano que eres. Este no es un Vulcano. Es un Romulano vulgar, de los que tengo por cientos en mis establos; mira sus ojos. Son redondos, casi humanos. Y apuesto a que lo operaste para dejar del todo lisa su frente…

Pike tomó aire para responder, pero el ademán de Ccevaa lo detuvo. El Ccom siguió hablando.

—Elige a uno de tus soldados para una prueba pública con tu Vulcano. Y si no aceptas, tomaré a tu esclavo como semental para mis mujeres. Están muy necesitadas de uno, desde que castramos al último de ellos; era demasiado bocón.

McCoy intervino por primera vez.

—Venerable Ccevaa, las pruebas genéticas…

—Pueden ser falsificadas. Más por un médico terrano. No me fío de ustedes.

Se dio media vuelta y se encaró a los presentes

—Sé de buena fuente que sólo hay un clon humano/Vulcano. Y ése clon trabaja para la Flota… así que no sé que estas tratando de hacerme creer, Pike. Nadie podría haber secuestrado a Spock de Vulcano. La muestra queda suspendida por hoy. Desaparezcan y Pike- miró desde arriba al almirante- tu pretendido Vulcano irá a mis celdas. No te preocupes, así sea mercancía falsa, es mercancía. Lo trataremos bien…

Y en un revuelo de capa, se retiró del salón.

 

-.-.-.-.-

 

El grupo de los terranos se reunió alrededor de su comandante.

—Almi…Chris, no puedes permitirlo!

—No puedo hacerme de sospechas, Jim. McCoy , ¿Cómo se encuentra Spock?

Bones esperó hasta que el tricorder paró de blipear.

—Estable, señor. Puede dormir con esta dosis y no requerirá de otra sino dentro de diez horas.

—¿Qué diablos es una prueba pública? ¿con qué van a salirnos ahora?

—Las hay de muchas clases— añadió el Vulcano, semiconsciente. No dejaba de razonar como siempre y a la vez, no era él mismo y Jim sentía nacer dentro de sí, el instinto de protegerlo a costa de todo, todos y hasta de sí mismo, de arrancarlo del traje de seda, secuestrarlo en una nave y huir hasta el borde mismo del universo, donde nadie pudiera dañarlo. Sin darse cuenta puso su mano sobre el hombro apenas cubierto del Vulcano, acariciándolo con la yema de su pulgar.

—Es lo que me temo—terminó Pike- A veces son sólo cosas como esta danza o una muestra de las habilidades del esclavo. Otras veces son…peores.

Una sola mirada entre Nyota y Pike y de ahí a McCoy le bastó a Jim para saber a qué se refería.

—¿No querrá decir que lo obligarán a tener sexo con alguien, almirante? No es eso, ¿verdad?

Pike suspiró.

—Bueno, por eso Ccevaa dijo que podía ser uno de nuestros soldados el que hiciera la prueba. Y eso deja sólo tres voluntarios; McCoy, Tres…y tu.

Jim tragó saliva. Miró a Spock.

No, eso no era posible, no era correcto, no era la forma. Pestañeó, mordiendo su labio inferior, controlando la ira.

—De momento y hasta que el desgraciado ese de Ccevaa lo diga, podemos descansar. Más vale que volvamos al camarote…

Los dos Sirianos que conversaban con Tres, se acercaron al grupo; casi tan altos como el avatar de Uhura y con la piel de madera tallada toscamente, revelando los tatuajes de su rango, uno de ellos saludó militarmente a Pike.

—Lo lamento, amo Pike. Tenemos que llevarnos a su esclavo.

—¿Y usted es?

—Omuyak, Ccom Pike.

—Háganme el favor de ponerlo en un camarote con nosotros y vigilar las salidas.

—No podemos hacer eso; debe permanecer en una de nuestras celdas. Podemos ofrecer que uno de los suyos le acompañe, si así lo desea…

Parecían demasiadas concesiones, pensó Jim por un momento, pero eso sólo sucede cuando los prisioneros no lo son…o cuando no tienen la menor de las oportunidades.

Pike asintió.

—Mi guardaespaldas personal lo acompañará. Quítense de mi vista.

Jim aprovechó entonces y envolvió a Spock en su chamarra de pirata, tomándolo de los hombros.

Cada paso hacia las celdas no hizo más que aumentar su angustia.

¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? Tendría que pensar en un buen plan…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La música que Spock baila es ésta;  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HchEe3fOeNo  
> Dilko Tamay Huay, OST Exótica


	4. La bella romulana. O de la pena y el deber de enfrentarla.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La romulana era muy, muy hermosa. Los ojos verdes y el cabello rizado en volutas negras, cayendo sobre su espalda desnuda, cubierta apenas por el peplo tradicional. Spock miró la ternura y el cuidado con que sostenía al bebé, y la anestesia, al liberarlo de sus muros mentales, le permitió conmoverse hasta las lágrimas...

4 **La bella romulana. O de la pena y el deber de enfrentarla.**

 

El calabozo, si es que lo era, estaba localizado de forma subterránea al gran edificio donde se seguían haciendo compraventas de esclavos. Limpio, seco, bien ventilado, bien amoblado y con la temperatura adecuada; no parecía uno. Jim siguió al guardia, el brazo echado sobre los hombros de Spock, en un gesto protector. Rápidamente identificó puntos dónde esconderse y la forma de rescatar al vulcano, cuando fuera necesario. Por ahora, deberían seguir la charada hasta que Ccevaa demostrara dónde tenía escondidos a los vulcanos secuestrados y por qué estaba tan seguro de que Spock no pertenecía a ese pueblo.

Omuyak , el jefe de guardias,  contó varias jaulas –los aposentos eran pequeños y bonitos…pero no dejaban de ser calabozos con pesadas rejas en un extremo, añadidas a sus campos de contención- y en la tercera de ellas, éstas se abrieron a un gesto de su mano. Había varias mujeres, una de las cuales era nativa de Rómulo, con un pequeño en brazos.

Jim entró junto con Spock y lo acercó a una de las camas empotradas en la pared, la que se veía libre de cosas. No habló. Se limitó a mirar a Spock y ambos se despidieron con un asentimiento. No debían decir nada y tampoco sabían si las presentes eran de fiar o si estaban ahí para ver que le sacaban a Spock. Jim se aclaró la garganta y decidió comportarse con dureza, como si de veras fuese un guardaespaldas al que obligan a hacer un trabajo humillante, por debajo de su rango y dejó caer a Spock sobre la cama, saliendo apresuradamente.

La romulana era muy, muy hermosa. Los ojos verdes y el cabello rizado en volutas negras, cayendo sobre su espalda desnuda, cubierta apenas por el peplo tradicional. Spock miró la ternura y el cuidado con que sostenía al bebé, y la anestesia, al liberarlo de sus muros mentales, le permitió conmoverse hasta las lágrimas. Ella lo miró, la compasión en el rostro.

—Tu pareja debe extrañarte mucho, Vulcano.

La respuesta de Spock fue cortante.

—No estoy emparejado, Rihann-su*.

—¿En verdad? Tendrán que darte a alguien. O morirás.

Spock no hizo pausas; su débil control lo impelía a apoyarse en su lado humano.

—No sabes lo que dices, mujer…

—Ihho. Mi nombre es Ihho F’ertr’aie T’Sullan.

Al escucharlos, Jim se dio media vuelta y se acercó a la reja. Y habló en Vulcano.

— Spock, vamos a ver cómo te sacamos de aquí…

Cuando el capitán se fue, Ihho se acercó a Spock.

—Es él, ¿Verdad?

—No sé de que hablas.

—Del Terrano de cabello blanco. Es hermoso. Con razón le amas –el bebé despertó en ese momento e Ihho liberó uno de sus pesados senos, acercando el pezón a la boquita del bebé—en cambio tu, mi pequeño, no tendrás oportunidad…

Una de las mujeres se acercó a ellos; sólo entonces, Spock se dió cuenta de que todas eran romulanas…y que todas tenían mutilados los pliegues de la frente y las sienes.

¡Con razón Ccevaa pensaba que Pike  estaba haciendo trampa! Alzó la mano, tomó un borde del peplo de seda y cubriendo sus dedos, tocó la frente llana de la mujer; la cirugía era perfecta, usando el método orionita.

Simplemente le habían inyectado una serie de nano-robots a las mujeres y éstos se habían encargado de destruír el hueso subyacente y alisar la piel de encima, en un procedimiento que era a la vez, barato, indoloro y rápido.

Y sin embargo, la falta de control emocional, el cabello rizado y el tono de la piel –más verdoso que el de Spock- delataba su verdadero origen. Una prueba genética pondría en claro su ascendencia y, desde el punto de vista de un comerciante falto de ética, la idea no era mala; el costo de los esclavos vulcanos era elevadísimo, después de la Va’pak.

Sustituírlos con romulanos era mucho menos problemático, si uno se avenía a asaltar una nave del Imperio y llevarse a sus ocupantes prisioneros.

Pero tocarla en la frente fue mala idea y Spock casi se atragantó con el golpe emocional de la mujer. Ella se echó hacia atrás, protegiendo al bebé y mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados.

—¡Neytiri nos ampare! ¡Eres…eres _Kim-sha_!

Spock pestañeó, desorientado.

—¿Último? ¿El último en qué?

Ihho miró a la cámara de vigilancia y negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender a Spock que eran vigilados y que no podían hablar libremente. También, señaló el collar que ambos llevaban puesto y que rastrearía cualquier intento de comunicación telepática organizada.

El ruido en las grandes puertas los distrajo; Najebil, la esposa/esposo del Com Ccevaa, seguida de Zajacil y Tres y un paje siriano de su cortejo, con una charola cubierta.

Omuyak, como jefe de la cárcel, se inclinó ante ella de inmediato.

—Abre las puertas- ordenó la siriana.

—Mi señora…

—No lo soy. No estoy teniendo hijos ahora, así que guárdate tus alabanzas. Abre.

—Tu esposo lo ha prohibido.

—Yo soy su ama y por consiguiente, la tuya. Te cortaré las ramas de sostén, si no obedeces.

La amenaza surtió efecto y las rejas se abrieron de inmediato. Najebil tenía una estatura más elevada que un humano o que las romulanas presentes. Se inclinó sobre la cama donde yacía Spock.

—¿Por qué estás ahí? ¿Qué te tiene enfermo?

Ihho respondió.

—Lo drogaron para el viaje, mi ama. Los de su especie no se recuperan tan rápido.

—Así que es un Vulcano verdadero.

Chasqueó la lengua y el paje se acercó, descubriendo la bandeja. Un largo vaso de té helado, Plomeek, kap fresco, thuhk picado y kaasas en gajos. A la vista de la comida, Spock recordó cuán hambriento estaba. Ihho le ayudó a reclinarse y  comer.

Najebil asintió, complacida.

—Esto se hará; ella será tu pareja. Y me darán a su siguiente hijo. Nada va a faltarle, de modo que no tienen que agradecerme el honor ni mi justicia.

Spock se atragantó con el té. Ihho lo ayudó a erguirse y esperaron hasta que terminó de toser.

—Él ya tiene una pareja, ama—añadió la romulana. Spock intervino.

—Y ella tuvo una. Habría que devolverla a su mundo, con el padre de su hijo, si en realidad quiere ser justa o desea honrarla de alguna forma, Com Najebil.

Spock se llevó un golpe en el rostro; la cachetada le abrió el labio inferior y las gotas de sangre salpicaron su pecho. Tres se inclinó de inmediato a besar la mano de Najebil, limpiándola con su lengua.

—Si tu opinión es inexistente ¿Por qué la expresas? Tsk. Tal vez nos convenga más venderte. Un esclavo rebelde habla de amos malos, consentidores y fuera de su lugar.

Najebil hizo una leve inclinación y el paje arrebató al bebé de su madre, quien no lo evitó y alzó las manos juntas, pidiendo piedad. La mujer/hombre de madera sonrió, sádicamente

—Vamos a ver, Vulcano ¿A quién castigo por tu insolencia?—alzó al bebé de su piececito y éste comenzó a llorar.

Pero una cosa era estar drogado y otra, ser inconsciente y Spock se interpuso de inmediato, arrebatando al pequeño de las ramas/manos de la siriana. Ella se limitó a asentir y Omuyak tomó a la romulana del cabello, arrastrándola por el piso, indiferente a sus gritos y forcejeos

—Muy bien elegido, Vulcano. Será la madre de éste cachorro la que muera en su lugar. Y tú, te quedarás con él. Y él morirá pronto, sin su madre. Me has hecho matar a dos, en vez de uno solo. Tsk. Debería matarte a ti también, pero la pérdida sería demasiada. Me encargaré de que te vendan a los klingon; ellos aman a los delicados de corazón como tú.

Spock no lo pensó dos veces; saltó para atacar a la Com. Pero Omuyak y el paje lo sujetaron y pese a su superioridad física, los guardias que pronto acudieron al llamado de su jefe terminaron por someterlo.

Najebil soltó al bebé como si fuese un bulto y Spock apenas si tuvo tiempo de pescarlo antes que se golpeara la cabecita con el piso, zafándose de sus captores.

—Es tu crío ahora—soltó una risilla—veremos que tal haces de madre…

Y salió de la celda, seguida de un silencio sepulcral.

La ira del Vulcano no tuvo límites; tomó a Zajacil del lujoso manto. La orionita saltó, aterrada.

—Esto no fue lo acordado, Zajacil Dhos Kol…

Ella no se inmutó.

—¡Se supone que te comportes como esclavo, Vulcano!

El llanto del bebé vino a distraerles. Zajacil frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos sobre el amplio pecho.

—Dime qué haremos ahora, en nombre de todos los demonios de tu raza…

Spock pensó rápidamente, intentando serenarse. Todo había sido su culpa y no tenía forma de resolverlo. No podría salvar a la mujer, de modo que al menos, salvaría al bebé.

—Llama a McCoy, nuestro médico. Él sabrá cómo debemos proceder…

 

-0-

—Doscientosdiez miligramos de prolactina, Spock. Y di que tenemos suerte de que seas mamífero.

 —Pero Huesos…

—Ni una palabra más, Jim. Este bebé necesita que lo alimenten y no van a permitirnos sacarlo de la celda, porque es un esclavo. De momento, Spock puede hacerse cargo y ya veremos, cuando nos hayamos largado de aquí, cómo arreglamos eso.

Jim contó del uno al diez. Convertir a su Primer Oficial en esclavo y después, en madre, no era precisamente lo que se habían imaginado.

—Capitán…Jim, no debes preocuparte.

Jim miró a Spock, mientras McCoy recogía sus cosas de médico. El Vulcano se acercó a su capitán, el bebé en brazos, dormido. Los cabellitos negros y despeinados y las mismas orejas vulcanoides de Spock y el tono verde marfileño de su piel, la carita decorada con una fina naricilla y boquita de rosa. Era realmente bonito. Jim se obligó a asentir y a comportarse como una persona madura, pisoteando todos sus instintos y su afecto.

—¿Qué dijeron las otras romulanas?

—Ninguna de ellas quiso criarlo. Su padre era el Vulcano que castraron.

—De modo que ahora es huérfano.

—Sólo por poco tiempo, Capitán. Encontraremos una solución.

Jim no pudo evitar la curiosidad.

—¿Tiene un nombre?

Spock tomó el medallón que colgaba de la manta que envolvía al bebé.

—Suran. Suran Fertra’ie Tr’Sullan…

—¡Válgame santo Dios!

—Los nombres romulanos son muy largos, Capitán…

—‘No le pongas nombre al gato o se quedará en casa’ —añadió McCoy.

—Es un niño de ascendencia romulana y no un felino doméstico, doctor.

—Demonios Spock, sabes bien a qué me refiero. Aliméntalo cada dos horas y si necesitas algo, golpea a Tres o haz un escándalo y vendré a verte de inmediato. Estos imbéciles respetan mucho a los sanadores, así nos vistan como prostitutas.

—¿No podríamos simplemente teleportarlo a la Jellyfish? ¿Darle la orden a Scotty?

—No podemos, Capitán.

Frente al desconsuelo de Jim y el enojo de McCoy, Spock se quedó meciendo en brazos al bebé.

Jim se preguntó, por un momento, qué habría sido de su madre.

Lo último que miró al salir de la celda, fue a Spock, besando la cabecita del bebé.

Tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no llorar, no disparar sus phaser contra los soldados y no huir de semejante mundo absurdo. Tenía una misión que cumplir.

Se juró que haría lo imposible por rescatarlos a ambos.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> capi sin betear. Si mi beta corrige algo, lo subo después. Gracias por leerme.   
> FA.


	5. 4 nuncas, Interludio nocturno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nunca, nunca, nunca y nunca, con diferentes significados...

**5**

**Interludio de noche. O varios nuncas.**

Spock sintió, más que escuchar, el gemido del bebé, parecido a un gatito. Lo había puesto entre varios almohadones, a su lado, protegido por la pared.  No había ningún otro ruido en la celda ni en las otras cercanas. Se acomodó sobre un costado y le dio de mamar, usando uno de sus pezones inferiores.

El bebé le transmitió su consternación, con el contacto entre ambos; él no era su madre, no olía como ella y tampoco tenía el mismo sabor. Spock se sintió abrumado por su reacción y la del pequeño. Sus pezones estaban hinchados y sus pectorales ligeramente abultados. Afortunadamente, no sentía dolor físico. Absurda como había sido su idea, su respeto y amor por todos los seres vivientes lo impulsaron y McCoy no había dudado un momento en seguir su plan. Ninguna de las otras mujeres quería al chiquito. ¿Su madre? Spock no quería pensar en ella y era el elefante blanco ocupando la habitación; la crueldad de los sirianos era evidente, nefasta y él debió haber puesto más atención y defenderla. La culpa lo rondaba, sombra oscura que sólo podría ser disipada con acción en el momento justo. Esperaba que pudieran rescatarla y a la vez, no quería dar paso a la esperanza.

Pensó, por instantes que Jim nunca lo aceptaría, después de pasado todo esto.

Le había costado mucho reprimirse a tocarlo,  acercarse, mirarlo descaradamente, de incitarlo,  sabiendo que el mentisinil desquiciaba todo su comportamiento. Habría querido que Jim lo poseyera, lo hiciera suyo y lo reclamara para sí mismo, por siempre.

Ahora, se sentía tan desvalido como el pequeño Suran, quien mamaba por instinto y sin el menor afecto, el ceñito fruncido.

Eso estaba mal.

Suran no tenía ninguna culpa. Tocó las sienes del bebé y percibió dos cosas; alegría –la de una pancita llenándose- y gratitud. Y asombro, como si preguntara por su madre. El joven medio-vulcano serenó su mente y proyectó pensamientos felices sobre la mente del pequeño. El jardín de su madre y las rosas de éste; un amanecer en San Francisco, lleno de niebla húmeda*; un cono de helado de fresa, uno de los postres favoritos de Jim y por el que Spock había desarrollado una afición totalmente ilógica.

Suran gorjeó y Spock lo tomó en brazos, para hacerle eructar. El bebé se metió la manita a la boca y se recargó en el hombro del Vulcano. No tardó en volverse a dormir.

Spock notó el perfume en su cabecita; cuando todo esto hubiera pasado, con seguridad alguna familia, en la colonia, lo querrían. Y, si Suran tenía esperanzas pese a la pérdida de su madre, entonces aunque Jim nunca le quisiera, tal vez Spock no lo perdería, al menos como amigo.

En el silencio de la celda y de la noche, contempló al pequeño en sus brazos y se concentró en meditar para aclarar su mente.

-0-

Jim se frotó los ojos; tenía una comezón verdaderamente morbosa. Se sacó los lentes de contacto y se puso las gotas que le había dejado McCoy; el azul de sus pupilas flotaba sobre un blanco enrojecido. Parecía un zombi, con el cabello plateado y los ojos azules y sanguinolentos.

Si Spock no lo quería antes, ahora sí que nunca iba a quererlo, pensó, sonriendo con amargura.

No, no era verdad. Spock nunca iba a quererlo porque él no podía pensar más que con la cabeza inferior dentro de sus pantalones y Jim sólo quería sacarlo de ahí, hacerlo suyo y llevárselo a casa —en este caso, a la nave de ambos, el Enterprise— y olvidarse de todo este  maldito lío. Se moría de ganas de patear traseros y rescatar de una buena vez a los vulcanos secuestrados. Eso lo pintaría como héroe y tal vez Spock lo apreciara un poco. No pudo evitar su vergüenza frente a la consternación que le produjo el asunto del bebé romulano. Spock había aceptado las hormonas y amamantarlo sin una sola protesta. El asunto era más jalado de los pelos que otra cosa (y vaya que habían pasado por varias) y no había sabido cómo reaccionar. Mientras se frotaba los ojos, pensó en cuanto se parecía el huérfano romulano a lo que él había sufrido: su padre muerto; abandonado sin querer o no, por su madre, criado a duras penas por adultos ajenos, la muerte del abuelo Ty  y de su tia Maud en Tarsus IV y la ira que todo esto le produjo lo dejó rechinando los dientes. Suran no tenía por qué sufrir aquello, la esclavitud, el hambre, el desprecio. Y Spock –noble y hermoso y dulce como nadie, como sólo Jim lo presentía, tras esa máscara de perfecta frialdad y buena educación- no había dudado en ofrecerse para cuidar de un niño que ni siquiera era suyo. Y Jim sólo podía amarlo más por eso, la visión de un Spock absurdamente vestido y maquillado, abrazando al pequeño envuelto en el manto de su madre llenó su mente.

Y sin embargo…

Y sin embargo ¿Cómo iba Spock a quererlo, si  James Tiberius Kirk, renombrado capitán, se asustaba de ver a su Primer Oficial amamantando a un huérfano, hijo de esclava? Por la galaxia y todos sus dioses, que se estaba viendo provinciano.

Pero Jim Kirk se distinguía por una cosa y esa era su capacidad para el cambio. Si no hubiera cambiado jamás, aún estaría en Iowa, cultivando maíz, con toda seguridad.

Claro que cambiaría y, aunque Spock nunca lo quisiera, vería que a Suran no le faltara nada; no faltaban familias en la colonia vulcana que lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos.

Jim dejó un resquicio de esperanza; que pudieran rescatar a Ihho sería un milagro. Y se quedó dormido, con el uniforme puesto. Si en algún momento, en sus sueños, se vió a sí mismo de la mano de Spock y con Suran en brazos, esos no eran mas que sueños precisamente y podía tenerlos.

Nunca se volverían realidad.

-0-

Oscuridad y la calma tibia de la noche. Los dos ocupaban la misma cama, dejando la otra lisa, la ropa amontonada sobre ella, el lujo de la habitación desperdiciado.

—¿Los localizaste?

—Nyota tiene ya el mapa. Ccevaa está demasiado distraído con su pleito de esclavos como para fijarse en nuestro objetivo real. Tendrás que estar preparado.

—Tengo dos cajas de vacunas de todas clases, Chris.

—Espero que te alcancen, Len. Son 52.

—¡Válgame santo Cristo! ¿Cómo lograron capturar a 52 vulcanos?

—Debe ser por el hecho de que tienen entre 10 y 12 años de edad, Len…

Un chasqueo de lengua. Rechinar de dientes.

—Spock  matará a Ccevaa, si no lo frenamos. Es más fuerte que todos los sirianos juntos. Y no domina fácilmente su ira.

—Yo tampoco me detendría, la verdad. Tienen capturados a esos chicos desde la destrucción de Vulcano. No saben que han perdido a su mundo ni a sus padres…

Silencio tenso.

—Vamos a necesitar ayuda.

—Sí, lo sé. Por eso Selek nos está esperando en el Enterprise.

—Ese viejo marrullero…

—…tiene el entrenamiento de un Sanador mental.

—No confío en él.

—No es como si tuviéramos mucho material entre los vulcanos. Tenemos que atenernos a lo que hay, Len.

Silencio, acompañado de dos respiraciones que se forzaban a ser calmadas.

—¿Se durmieron?

—No lo sé. Al menos Jim no está haciendo ruido.

—Y Spock?

—La última vez que chequé sus monitores parecía estar en calma. Con seguridad está meditando.

Un suspiro.

—No has hablado con Jim.

No fue pregunta sino afirmación.

—No puedo meter mis narices en todo, Chris.

—Si no lo haces verlo, Jim no se dará cuenta por sí mismo. Puede que parezca un genio, pero los dos sabemos la clase de mula testaruda que es y cuando se niega a ver las cosas…

—¡Y dices que soy yo quien parezco mamá gallina!

—Me preocupan. Me preocupan ambos.

—¿Por qué no hablas tú con Spock?

—Porque sería la misma historia. Me miraría con perfecta indiferencia y no haría nada. Está entrenado a no escuchar sus propios sentimientos, pese a tener un instinto formidable como Oficial en la Flota…

Otro suspiro.

—Pero ¿Qué es lo que temes?

—Si siguen así, NUNCA se quedarán juntos.

Una risita.

—No lo creo.

—¿Por?

—Tú y yo estamos juntos.

—Tú eres inteligente. Más que yo. Si no hubieras dado el primer paso, jamás me habría animado a nada y lo sabes.

El rumor de un beso.

—Intenta dormir.

Silencio, por dos minutos.

—Ya te dije que me gustas con ese traje? Transparente y suave…

—Por las muelas de mi abuela, Chris, parezco prostituta venida a menos.

—Nope. A mí me gustas…

Besos. Uno, dos y hasta tres.

—Si no te duermes…

—Está bien.

Silencio tenso y la seguridad de que ambos, Leonard y Chris, ninguno de los dos pegaría los ojos en toda la noche.

 -0-

La copa de vino terrestre (Pinot Noir, California, para ser más exactos) se vació hasta la mitad, frente a ella, sin que sintiera haberla bebido. Tsk; ese vino era exageradamente caro para haberlo traído desde Terra. Mezclado con la miel de Andoria y el jugo de kaasa, hacía un coctel perfumado, que de todas maneras no lograba calmar el ánimo de Zajacil.

Christopher Pike y sus estupideces y su Vulcano…

Podría haber vendido como esclavos a todos, incluídos su Na’Vi y el delicioso comandante albino que venía con el almirante de la Flota. ¿En qué momento del carajo se le había ocurrido que podían hacer negocios con Sirio II? Máxime, sabiendo que la crueldad de Ccevaa no tenía límites y ni siquiera era considerada como tal; los sirianos bajo su mando consideraban inferiores a todas las demás especies y en general, a las de la misma Federación de Planetas Unidos, que para ellos no era mas que una reunión provinciana de pretenciosos pueblerinos, creyendo que podían dominar el brazo exterior de la galaxia, con sus ideales de paz e igualdad entre todos.

No, esta era una situación de potencial ruina, donde el riesgo de perder créditos y prestigio era mucho.

Y Zajacil Dhe no estaba para correrlos.

Hurgó entre la multitud de pequeños frascos, en su amplio bolso de mano. Ajá, esto es —sacó las pequeñas escamas rosadas de Nubaluna. Sin olor, sin sabor, sin nada que demostrara que se trataba de uno de los hongos afrodisíacos más efectivos de todo el cuadrante. No dejaría huellas en la sangre del albino y lo haría cumplir su papel a la perfección, con el Vulcano.

Se terminó el vino de un solo sorbo.

Quizá la situación no era justa para nadie y menos para los pequeños vulcanos que estaban secuestrados aún, pero Zajacil nunca había perdido una negociación, ni un solo trato ni tampoco, algún esclavo.

Sonrió para sí misma.

No iba a ser ésta la primera vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Los vulcanos son una especie desértica. Pueden absorber humedad a traés de la piel. El contacto con la niebla es un placer negado y sin justificación, para todos elos.


	6. En el escenario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El gran Salón Central estaba redecorado; ahora había cerca de cien sillas y divanes, rodeando un escenario con dos cojines enormes, a modo de cama, forrados de seda roja. McCoy se contuvo de hacer ojos de espiral ¿Acaso no podían imaginar un escenario menos decadente o sin tanto cliché? Pike lo silenció, elevando una ceja...

**6**

**Sobre el escenario.**

Tres enjuagó sus manos y su rostro, dejándolo listo para las capas de maquillaje ritual; una mirada cansada en una cara joven le respondió, desde el espejo.

Sí, era una estupidez torturar así al comandante terrano y a su pretendido esclavo Vulcano. Pero necesitaban adecuarse a la coreografía, en lo que encontraban un resquicio, una ventana de oportunidad para secuestrar a los pequeños y librarlos así de una vida de esclavitud.

Porque no era lo mismo elegir a tus propios clientes y venderte en el precio justo, que ser maltratado y ridiculizado, más allá de toda dignidad, con el riesgo siempre de perder la vida en un capricho de tu amo. Tres sintió escalofríos sólo de pensar la suerte que les aguardaba a los pequeños vulcanos, si no lograban rescatarlos. Sin querer, abrió la caja de grafito en polvo. Ah sí, había que maquillar las manos de Spock, nuevamente ¿Cómo demonios se las estaba ingeniando para cuidar del bebé, con semejantes garras? Y ¿En qué cabeza de mono se generaba la idea de cuidar y amamantar a un huérfano al que nunca habías visto en tu vida? La gente de Pike estaban locos y el comandante albino y el Vulcano eran los peores. Suspiró. Daría un brazo y su lugar en el burdel de Zaja, por un lugar al lado de Chris Pike, un lugar permanente…

¡Caramba! Se estaba comportando como una niña llorona. Tres sabía que nunca lo dejarían entrar al espacio de la Federación y  de ser así, tendría que cumplir con todas las reglas y leyes de ésta, un prospecto poco alentador; una vida estable, cero alteraciones en su cuerpo cyborg y permitir que éste envejeciera de manera normal ¡Qué horror!

Hacía mucho que Tres había dejado atrás los 17 años de su apariencia. Y después de vivir en el burdel de Zajacil, una vida en Risa sonaba a monasterio. Terminó de peinarse y arreglarse; sombra roja en los ojos y brillo rosa en los labios. Ah, y los aros blancos de marfil, para sus orejas. Revisó la bolsa de sus shorts de piel; Zaja le había dado las escamas de Nubaluna…

Bueno, ya hallaría oportunidad para eso.

¿Cómo se portarían esos dos, en el escenario?

-0-

 

Spock se despertó al sacudirlo Gaila del hombro. No se había dado cuenta de en qué momento el sueño había terminado por vencerlo. Sentada en la cama a su lado, con Suran en brazos, la orionita sonreía, con ternura.

—Debe prepararse, comandante. Ccevaa quiere verle.

—Buenos días para usted también, alférez Vro.

Gaila se encogió de hombros.

—Buenos días. ¿Este pequeño se portó bien? –lo acercó a su rostro y frotó su nariz contra la del bebé— yumyumyum… cosita linda.

—Suran tuvo un comportamiento adecuado a su edad.

Gaila acostó al bebé con cuidado sobre la amplia cama y acercó su bolso.

—Temo que tendré que maquillarle de nuevo, comandante. Y hay que ponerle…esto.

Señaló la hipoinyección de mentisinil. Spock se enderezó rápidamente y se dirigió al baño. En todo ese tiempo su expresión no había cambiado. Gaila lo notó y, como quien no quiere la cosa, comenzó a conversar, su voz oyéndose por encima del agua corriendo de la cascada artificial que fungía como ducha.

—Nyota consiguió la localización de los prisioneros, comandante. Son 52. Los sirianos los adquirieron de un carguero klingon. Los klingon los secuestraron durante la Va’Pak; dado que se perdieron tantas vidas ese día, el transporte completo de una escuela no fue buscado. Los klingon mataron al guardián de los pequeños y los entregaron en Sirio IV. Tengo entendido que se les ha tratado bien. Ignoran que fue de sus familias, aunque desde luego, sintieron las heridas síquicas por la pérdida…

Spock apareció secándose con una toalla enorme. Tanto tiempo había estado desnudo o apenas vestido que ya no le importaba mucho permanecer así frente a la orionita. Gaila se acercó y le ayudó; las garras artificiales le dificultaban el trabajo. Spock extendió el brazo y Gaila lo inyectó con cuidado.

—¿Hay algún otro dato de los prisioneros, alférez Vro?

—El doctor McCoy tiene todo listo; vacunas, vitaminas, cobre. Y el almirante reclutó a un sanador de la colonia, para recibir a los pequeños en el Enterprise.

Spock se dejó hacer, impasible; Gaila pintó sus ojos con sombra verde oscura y delineador negro, sus labios con tonos dorados y decoró sus manos con todo cuidado. Peinó el pelo de su pecho y el de su entrepierna, tiñendo de oro los labios de su sexo. Añadió pulseras en sus tobillos, en el cuello y las muñecas y después, lo cubrió con el kimono de seda negro, anudando al frente el cinturón, tan ancho como un obi, de modo que su entrepierna quedaba totalmente opacada. Durante todo ese tiempo, tanto él como ella se comportaron con absoluta dignidad y profesionalismo, tal y como si estuvieran haciendo una revisión rutinaria del corazón warp, en el Enterprise.

—¿Quién cuidará de Suran, mientras no estoy?

Gaila elevó una ceja y sonrió, alegre. Envolvió al bebé y lo hizo un atado, cargándolo al frente.

—Entre mi pueblo, las mujeres trabajan llevando a sus hijos con ellas, comandante.

Y le guiñó un ojo. Spock tardó en comprender; la visión de una mujer prostituyéndose, dejando a un lado el pequeño bulto de su bebé era por lo menos, pasmosa, para el joven medio Vulcano. Pero ese era el modo orionita. Por otro lado, semejante acto desconcertaría incluso a un siriano tan hecho a humillar a todo el mundo, como el Com Ccevaa.

—Un último detalle, comandante.

Ella le alargó un paquete; un frasco pequeño, con un aceite perfumado y verde…y un expansor anal.

—Más vale que esté preparado.

Spock no pudo hacer ojos de espiral porque estaba anestesiado por el mentisinil, y a la vez, se sintió vagamente inquieto ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?

—Gracias, alférez Vro.

 

-0-

Se despertó aturdido por el silbar y la confusión de hallarse en un lugar extraño.

—ChristopherPike?

Ni siquiera se habían molestado en llamarle con un sirviente. El mismo Ccevaa había usado el comm.

—Ccom Ccevaa…a que debo el placer…

—Te daré una segunda oportunidad. Prepara a tu pretenso Vulcano. Una ejecución en vivo de sus habilidades sexuales será suficiente para complacerme; tengo entendido que si se trata de uno verdadero, su vigor lo hará resistir más tiempo que un romulano. Te espero después del Tercer rito de desayuno…

La comunicación se cortó. Pike se sentó en la cama y apoyó los codos en las rodillas, suspirando. La mano de McCoy se deslizó entre sus omóplatos. Len se arrodilló en la cama y abrazándolo desde atrás, lo besó en la nuca y bajo su oreja izquierda. La angustia permeó entre ambos, por unos instantes. Luego, Chris besó la mano derecha de Mc Coy, su arma más letal. El suspiro en ambos fue casi simultáneo.

—Más vale que preparemos todo este show-dijo Chris.

—Me preocupa Jim. No va a tomarlo bien.

Chris soltó una risa sarcástica.

—Y Spock tampoco, amor. Spock tampoco…

 

-0-

_El cereal. Estaba seguro, con esas extrañas escamas rosas. O tal vez, el agua. O el vino. No, no era posible, no podía ser. La realidad era que la ropa le molestaba, el deseo lo estaba sofocando y su pene estaba a punto de perforar sus pantalones ¿Quién le había hecho esto? ¿Y por qué carajos, por qué? Se arrastró, más que caminar, hasta la puerta, la angustia llenándolo, tan parecida al resquemor que había sentido cuando estaba atrapado en la cámara de escape del corazón warp, hacia ya tantos meses…_

El gran Salón Central estaba redecorado; ahora había cerca de cien sillas y divanes, rodeando un escenario con dos cojines enormes, a modo de cama, forrados de seda roja. McCoy se contuvo de hacer ojos de espiral ¿Acaso no podían imaginar un escenario menos decadente o sin tanto cliché? Pike lo silenció, elevando una ceja.

Jim comenzó a sudar. De entre todo el grupo, sólo Uhura se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba a su capitán. Le hizo una seña casi imperceptible con sus orejas de Na’Vi y Jim respondió negativamente. Hum. Y sin embargo, Kirk cambiaba del rojo al pálido en cuestión de instantes. Con el comunicador de las muñecas, alertó a Pike… quien de todas formas, poco podía hacer desde su ceremonial silla.

Gaila entró, seguida de Spock. Y en ese instante, el silencio en el salón lleno de nobles sirianos y orionitas, cayó como la proverbial losa de cemento.

La indignación en el rostro de Ccevaa rayaba en lo cómico.

—¿Cómo osas, bazofia alien? Tu presencia nos enferma y contaminas el aire que nos rodea con semejante despliegue de impureza…

Los demás nobles hacían las mismas expresiones de asco, disgusto y horror.

Pike se había limitado a llevar a Spock, quien cargaba a Soren en brazos. En un de repente, el crío comenzó a llorar y, sin el menor empacho, Spock abrió el kimono y le dio a mamar, frente a toda la concurrencia, quienes esperaban que subiera al escenario para que diera una demostración de coito en vivo.

Semejante introducción había cortado con las pretensiones eróticas del Ccom, quien esperaba hacerse del Vulcano; los deberes maternos eran cosa que debía mantenerse tabú y en el silencio, dada su impureza entre los sirianos.

Spock no se inmutó; terminó su quehacer materno, alzó a Soren –quien eructó ruidosamente- y abrigándolo de nuevo en su manta, lo pasó a Gaila.

Ccevaa arrugó el rostro, en señal de asco.

—No permitiré que un impuro se mezcle con uno de mis sementales, ChristopherPike.

Pike abrió los brazos, en un despliegue teatral.

—Venerable Ccom, es su decisión y no la mía. Sin embargo, éste es el esclavo que usted me solicitó y por el que hicimos este viaje, haciendo correr grandes riesgos a mi propio negocio y a Lady Zajacil. Supongo que, en su…er, esplendidez, no se fijará en los gastos que indudablemente vamos a cobrarle.

Ccevaa lo miró con desprecio.

—La oferta que me han hecho los klingon es infinitamente mejor que la tuya, ChristopherPike. Y su garantía de trata en vulcanos es válida.

Pike soltó la carcajada.

—¿Se fía usted de tratantes que no saben distinguir un romulano de un remano? Adelante, Venerable. El Sindicato Orionita y los clones nos pagarán más y con menos molestias. Y, cuando se corra el rumor de que los sirianos no cumplen con sus tratos, su propia red de comercio se verá afectada. Sobre todo, porque la Federación y la Flota están cada vez más cerca de sus fronteras.

—¿Pretendes amenazarme?

—Nada de eso, Venerable. Soy terrano. Y conozco a mis compatriotas. Se agarrarán de su cuello como un perro de un palo…y no lo soltarán, hasta que lo hayan hecho pedazos.

Ccevaa siseó, el equivalente a escupir sobre el piso.

—¿Quién te crees que eres, siendo un traidor a los tuyos, para exigirme cuentas?

Pike sonrió, maquiavélicamente.

—Usted mismo lo dijo, Venerable. “Farsante como terrano”. O era ‘mentiroso como griego’?

Ccevaa desplegó sus ramas superiores, lo que le daba el aspecto de un elfo coronado.

—¿Supones que tu impuro puede superar la oferta de  50 niños vulcanos que me han hecho los klingon? Legítimos, ChristopherPike, capturados el mismo día de la Va’Pak, cuando su mundo se perdió en la negritud…

Tanto Uhura como Gaila se volvieron a mirar a Spock, quien era una estatua bellamente petrificada, la mandíbula apretada y los ojos más oscuros que nunca. El temor de que perdiera el control y partiera en dos a Ccevaa –quien después de todo y dada su naturaleza de árbol, no tendría la menor oportunidad frente al Vulcano- se repartió entre todos en décimas de segundo. Pike sonrió levemente; había hecho cantar al siriano.

—Tengo serias dudas en ese sentido, Venerable. Los vulcanos poseen fuertes lazos familiares telepáticos. Sus cautivos, si en verdad son vulcanos, estarían seriamente dañados síquicamente. No podría venderlos como esclavos, dado que no conseguiría entrenarlos. Y tampoco podría evitar su muerte. No veo la forma de…

Spock eligió ese momento para hablar.

—Si me permite, Amo Pike. Deseo retirarme.

Chris miró al comandante. Sabía que no podía exigirle más. Y a la vez, su comportamiento como esclavo dejaba mucho que desear, al interrumpir de esa manera una conversación de su amo. Pike decidió jugar otra carta. Hizo seña a Spock de que se acercara y lo obligó a arrodillarse, pese a llevar a Suran contra su pecho. Acarició su mejilla con el dorso de la mano y lo beso ligeramente en los labios.

—Ve, mi querido. Y espérame…

Pike hizo una seña a Jim y a Uhura y los tres salieron apresuradamente del salón. Ccevaa torció la boca, en un remedo de sonrisa.

—No sabría decirte quien es el amo y quien el esclavo entre ustedes dos, ChristopherPike. No tienes el menor sentido de propiedad…

El almirante juntó los dedos, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Me he encariñado con él. Quizá demasiado. Sin embargo, volviendo a lo nuestro, Venerable, y ya que no acepta nuestra oferta, esperaremos la notificación de nuestro pago y nos retiramos.

Chris dio media vuelta en su silla automática, cuando los dos guardias lo detuvieron.

—No tan rápido, ChristopherPike. Estoy abierto a opciones. Y si bien, no permitiré que uno de mis sementales toque a tu esclavo, por el que pareces sentir tanto afecto, eso no significa que no quiera una comprobación de su vigor. Elige a uno de tu cortejo para que se aparee con él. Ah, pero este encuentro con bárbaros me ha dejado con apetito. Contemplaremos el coito después del cuarto desayuno, de acuerdo? Te esperamos.

Pike sonrió.

—Viajamos hasta la gloria de Sirio para cumplir con sus deseos, Venerable.

Ccevaa lo miró con desconfianza.

—Quiero pensar que es así, ChristopherPike. Quiero pensarlo…

 

-00-00-

 

_—Jim, lamento tener que pedírtelo, pero servirá para distraer a Ccevaa mientras los demás se hacen cargo de los prisioneros… —comenzó a explicar un compungido Pike. Jim se dejó caer pesadamente en una de las sillas de la habitación designada al almirante y al médico._

_—Jim? ¿Estás bien?_

_McCoy saltó, literalmente, ante el chirrido del tricorder. Los niveles de testosterona en la sangre de Jim eran altísimos. No sólo eso, el aparato detectó la presencia de algo más._

_—Que el diablo me lleve—maldijo el médico—repaimina hormonal. La conocen como Nubaluna, entre los orionitas._

_—Lo que es?—preguntó una preocupada Uhura._

_—Un potente afrodisíaco. Jim, chico, mírame…eso es, tranquilo ¿Puedes responderme? ¿Alguien te hizo beber o comer algo?_

_El rostro de Jim estaba perlado de sudor y sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que casi hacían desaparecer el borde rojo de las lentillas de contacto. Temblaba y la erección bajo su ropa, a más de los labios hinchados y la respiración agitada, eran síntomas más que evidentes._

_—Sólo comí lo que me indicaste, Bones ¿Me va a pasar algo? ¿Qué voy a hacer?_

_McCoy miró al almirante y Pike comprendió de inmediato. Ambos oficiales –Jim y Spock- estaban drogados con diferentes sustancias las cuales, curiosamente, equilibraban el flujo de poder entre ambos. Lo neutralizaban. Quedaban indefensos. Y a la vez, eso les permitiría, como no habría pasado jamás con el Jim y Spock cien por ciento conscientes, dar el espectáculo que el Ccom quería. Jim negó con la cabeza, jadeando._

_—No, almirante. No puedo hacerle eso a Spock… no merece ser tratado así, yo.._

_El Vulcano se adelantó y se inclinó sobre Jim._

_—Capitán,..Jim,  confío totalmente en usted._

_La indignación de Kirk se hizo manifiesta._

_—¡No puedo forzarte de ese modo!_

_Spock acarició la mejilla derecha del joven humano con sus dedos anular e índice; Uhura no pudo evitar un ‘oh’ de asombro._

_—No lo harás._

_El Vulcano se enderezó y se dirigió a Pike_

_—Almirante, por favor, avise al Ccom que estamos listos._

El escenario había permanecido intacto. Sin embargo, dados los singulares ‘hábitos’ de alimentación de los sirianos, la luz roja del atardecer lo inundaba todo y una parte del escenario quedaba en las sombras.

El cortejo de Pike entró a la amplia sala, las posiciones estratégicamente dispuestas; Christopher contaba con que nadie les haría caso, dado el espectáculo que estaban por presenciar. En el fondo, esperaba que la cláusula 540C, amparase lo que estaba a punto de obligar a sus oficiales a hacer.

Sólo “por si las moscas”, Jonathan Archer había tenido a bien inscribir en las Regulaciones de la Flota Estelar, una cláusula que exentaba de castigo, deméritos o compromiso a aquellos oficiales que se vieran obligados de alguna forma a tener sexo con otras especies. Todos se burlaban de esa regulación, llamándola ‘los alien los obligaron’.

Bueno, por ridícula que pareciera, era lo que ahora lo respaldaba…lo que no implicaba para nada que le diera gusto hacer uso de ella.

Pike miró a sus subordinados, se limitó a hacer una señal y Spock subió los tres escalones, no sin antes dejar a un Suran profundamente dormido, en brazos de Tres. Y es que necesitaban a Gaila en la misión de rescate: el tricorder modificado de McCoy había localizado a los pequeños prisioneros, en la mismísima alcoba personal de Ccevaa. No tendrían más de unos 45 minutos… si Spock y Jim actuaban como era debido.

Jim se quitó la bandolera y entregó sus armas a Uhura; de cualquier manera, ella las iba a necesitar. Se sacó las botas y subió por el lado opuesto, concentrándose en no mirar y no sentir las miradas y la atención morbosa del público que los rodeaba.

En la semioscuridad reinante, Jim casi sollozó. Casi…

—Esto no tiene por que pasar, no es esta la forma, no es como yo lo querría Spock, no es lo que te mereces…

El Vulcano casi sonrió. Se inclinó sobre Jim y tomó su rostro en sus manos, las garras teñidas de negro haciendo un contraste increíble con la piel bronceada del terrano. Jim se estremeció de deseo. Con calma, Spock fue abriendo y retirando su ropa, besándolo suavemente –los hombros, las clavículas, el hueco de su garganta, su pecho- hasta retirar completo el traje de piloto. Luego, parándose frente a Jim, abrió el nudo del obi y lo dejó caer al piso. Besando su cuello, habló en voz baja, en su oído. Tan baja que habría sido difícil para nadie más escucharlo.

—Esto es lo que yo deseaba, desde hace años, desde que te vi por vez primera, ashayam, desde que me enfrentaste y estuve a punto de matarte, de perderte. Te pertenezco y te deseo, te deseo como a nadie. Hazme tuyo, te lo suplico.

Y se precipitó sobre él, tirándolo sobre los cojines de seda, bebiendo su boca en besos largos, su lengua explorando, entrando y saliendo, acariciando las mejillas de Jim por dentro y mordiendo dulcemente el labio inferior del joven capitán. Jim, quien no habría necesitado las escamas de Nubaluna para volverse loco por Spock, no sólo se dejó devorar. Rápidamente se zafó la ropa restante y quedó desnudo bajo el Vulcano al que adoraba, contemplando extasiado su cuerpo delgado y fuerte y perfecto; su largo sexo, brotando de entre sus labios púbicos y sus pezones erguidos, listos para ser acariciados y mordidos. Spock se levantó sobre sus rodillas y se acuclilló, sentándose despacio sobre el pene erecto de Jim, moviendo las caderas en círculos, los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, mientras Jim acariciaba su falo y Spock, a si mismo, uno de sus pezones. Cuando sus nalgas tocaron las caderas de Jim y quedó totalmente sentado, comenzó a girar y a moverse, metiéndolo y sacándolo de su interior, produciéndose éxtasis y compartiéndolo con Jim. Sin quererlo, arañó el esternón de Jim, dejando un rasguño largo, manchado de rojo y grafito negro, haciendo que el terrano se excitara más aún. Ambas drogas combinadas en la sangre de cada uno, cortaron el flujo de inhibiciones y al volverlos vulnerables a los sentimientos del otro, a la vez les dieron el poder de ensimismarse en lo suyo y olvidarse de lo que les rodeaba, de la sordidez del lujoso palacio y de su mismísima misión de rescate.

Al menos por esos momentos, el tiempo mismo, se detuvo…


	7. Rescate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nosotros los sirianos cambiamos la libertad de unos por la de otros… ¿A cuánta de su libertad renunciarían ustedes, por llevarse a mis hijos?"

**7  Rescate**

Si algo había aprendido Gaila en el burdel de su abuela, era que había que estar consciente durante todo el tiempo y tomar ventaja de cada minuto. De modo que apenas Jim y Spock subieron al “escenario”, ella, ‘Cupcake’ Hendorff y Uhura, se dirigieron de inmediato a las cámaras privadas del Ccom. Al dar la vuelta a un largo corredor, se toparon con Omuyak, el Jefe de la Guardia y sus cuatro guerreros sirianos, armados en todas sus ramas. Gaila no lo pensó dos veces; se quitó el cinto dorado y ató las manos de Uhura. Casi al mismo tiempo, sacó un phaser e hizo seña a Hendorff de que  empuñara el suyo.

Al toparse en el pasillo, el ser arboriano pareció sorprendido de encontrarla ahí.

—Mi señora Vro…

Gaila sonrió, toda amabilidad.

—Omuyak, mi comandante ha ordenado traer a esta esclava a los aposentos del Venerable, como un regalo de su parte.

Una de las enormes ventajas que Gaila tenía sobre aquellos seres arbóreos, eran sus feromonas; les hacían un efecto diferente a los sirianos. En vez de excitar sus sentidos hacia lo sexual, proporcionaban una sensación de confianza. Y Omuyak no era inmune a ese efecto. Ni tampoco sus guardias.

Pero ¿Ccevaa solicitando una Na’Vi? Hum…Su amo era selectivo y aunque la esclava presente era hermosa, también era lo suficientemente fuerte como para quebrarlo por la mitad y Omuyak dudó por momentos que el Ccom se arriesgase a tanto.

—Permítanos acompañarla. Una Na’Vi tiene las fuerzas de cuatro de nuestros guardias. Con seguridad el Venerable recurrirá a nuestra vigilancia.

La sonrisa de Gaila fue forzada. Pensó rápidamente.

—Una gran idea, Omuyak…

Se colgó del brazo inferior del siriano, exhibiendo todos sus encantos.

—Dígame ¿Hay alguna cosa en especial con la que podamos sorprender al Venerable?

El siriano se escandalizó frente al tono de la orionita.

—Mi señora Vro, eso sólo lo sabe el Intendente de los Placeres y yo no estoy a cargo de…

Gaila perdió la paciencia. Las dagas dobles se usan con las dos manos. Y el corte en X silenció al comandante siriano y a uno de sus guardias…lo que implicó que Uhura y Hendorff hicieran su parte, con no poco ruido.

—¡Dios mío, Gaila! ¡Tienes que ser tan violenta! ¡No era necesario que los mataras!

—De todas formas iba a hacerlo, Ny. Hace rato que acabaron con mi paciencia…

Usando su phaser, Gaila derritió la cerradura y apagó las alarmas de un manotazo. Uhura tuvo que contener la risa ¿Para esto era todo el fino entrenamiento de Gaila? Tsk… la mala influencia de Jim era más que notoria. Después de un arco de cuatro puertas diferentes, (usando la mano cortada de Omuyak como contraseña, claro está) por fin llegaron a los aposentos. La esposa/esposo del Ccom, profundamente dormida, los recibió, recostada en la enorme cama.

Frente al silencio auto-impuesto, Hendorff les señaló la pared del fondo; una especie de vitrina con cincuenta sarcófagos rellenos de líquido de hibernación, cada uno mostrando un pequeño Vulcano, flotando desnudo en su interior.

Con que así era. Y con razón; la hibernación era un recurso obligado en una especie síquicamente lastimada y a la que de seguro, no habrían podido controlar.

Ni los klingon ni los sirianos.

Sólo entonces, Uhura se dio cuenta de por qué Ccevaa necesitaba con tanta urgencia un esclavo Vulcano legítimo; serviría de ‘puente’, para despertar y estabilizar a cada uno de esos niños.

Y los leves rasgos humanos de Spock no les ayudaban, dado que la diferencia notoria en los ojos del joven mestizo, habían levantado las sospechas del Ccom.

El problema ahora, consistía en sacarlos de ahí; necesitaban la capacidad de teleportación del Enterprise y una nave de la Flota no tenía cabida en el espacio de Sirio.

Moverlos de uno en uno activaría las alarmas de todo el palacio.

Gaila maldijo en su idioma y conectó su comm.

—McCoy.

—Si…

La voz de éste era un susurro. Claro, estaban en pleno espectáculo.

—Los hallamos, Lenny. Son cincuenta. En frascos de hibernación.

Otra maldición, esta vez, del médico terrano.

—¿Estás segura?

—Mil por ciento, doctor. A no ser que la Enterprise destruya el palacio con torpedos, no veo cómo podemos sacarlos de aquí.  ¿Hay forma de que Chris negocie esto?

Casi pudieron ver el gesto desesperado de McCoy y la negación del médico ¿Cómo demonios iban a salir todos enteros de ahí?

—Ahem…

Gaila cerró su comm de un golpe. Tres phaser se cargaron de inmediato y los tres apuntaron a la larga figura en la cama. Najebil alzó las manos en un gesto de burla.

—¿Están conscientes de que dispararme no sólo activará las alarmas, sino enfurecerá a mi regio esposo?

Gaila tomó aire, enfrentándose a la arbórea.

—En realidad, mi señora, podemos partirla a la mitad, sin necesidad de disparar.

El cinto dorado se deslizó de las manos de Uhura; ésta apretó sus puños, amenazadoramente. Najebil sonrió, de cualquier manera; esos campesinos de la Federación le causaban gracia. La lluvia de radiación que caería sobre ellos, si la herían, los reduciría a polvo, dejándola intocada. Se atrevían a mucho.

—¿Cómo te llamas, orionita?

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

—Vro, mi señora.

Najebil se estiró perezosamente, dejando caer la sábana de seda sobre su piel de madera. Cupcake y Nyota se miraron ¿Qué diablos? La arbórea bostezó.

—Comienzo a cansarme de las intrigas de mi marido, de todo éste tejemaneje inútil, del hecho de que ustedes dos, quieren quitarme a mis hijos, genuinamente comprados a los klingon…

—No son suyos, mi señora. Son jóvenes libres –intervino Uhura.

Najebil se encogió de hombros, aburrida.

—Libres… libertad ¿Qué significa eso? Yo nací en este palacio hace 600 vueltas de la red y nunca he salido de él, exactamente igual que aquellos cautivos aqui. Sólo se hace mi voluntad y mato y destruyo esclavos cuanto quiero o los dejo vivir y los alimento cuanto quiero. ¿Soy libre de mi destino acaso? Tsk. La libertad es una gran ilusión, algo que no existe. Nosotros los sirianos cambiamos la libertad de unos por la de otros… ¿A cuánta de su libertad renunciarían ustedes, por llevarse a mis hijos?

Gaila la miró.

—¿Qué es lo que pretende decir, mi señora?

—Lo que ya dije, orionita. ¿Cuánta de su libertad son capaces de dejarme, a cambio de mis hijos?

Gaila entrecerró los ojos, alerta.

Los orionitas hablan del poder del sexo como un flujo entre los seres, del que ordena y manda, al que es esclavizado por sus deseos. Y este flujo, cuando es perfectamente paralelo, deriva en algo superior. Y, sin embargo, no era eso lo que se presentaba ahora frente a los tres oficiales del Enterprise, no ¿Sería cierto? ¿Y si Najebil los estaba engañando?

—¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Najebil se irguió, desnuda y caminó hasta ellos. Como fuera, su estatura era imponente. Puso sus largas manos en los hombros de Hendorff.

—Estoy dispuesta a recibir a éste, como mi esclavo, a cambio de todos ellos…

Gaila se contuvo a girar los ojos, porque se le habrían salido del cráneo y Uhura murmuró ‘por los dioses’ en swahili, en voz baja.

Y sin embargo, no dejaba de ser coherente; ridícula, pretenciosa y absurda como sonaba la proposición, Najebil no era más que otra malcriada dueña de esclavos, una más de generaciones de ellos ¿Qué se le daba a ella desperdiciar una carga carísima como eran los cincuenta niños vulcanos, por el pellejo de un terrano que podía conseguir en cualquier momento?

Gaila negó con la cabeza. En un instante, despojó a Mike Hendorff de su phaser, lo ató con el cinturón dorado y lo tiró al piso, apoyando su rodilla en la espalda del sorprendido Cupcake.

—Parece que tenemos un trato mi señora -sonrió.

—¡Pero Gaila!—alcanzó a murmurar Uhura…sólo para encararse al otro phaser de Gaila. Eso no silenció a Nyota.

—¡No podemos hacer eso!

—Te equivocas, terrana –respondió una sonriente orionita- TÚ no puedes hacer eso. Yo sí; he comerciado toda mi vida conmigo misma. No soy de tu sangre, entiendes?

Hendorff se enderezó, resistiéndose.

—Un momento, Gaila…-ésta apoyó su daga contra la garganta del fornido terrestre. Eso no pareció asustar a Cupcake.

Le guiñó un ojo a la orionita.

—Acepto mi destino de…esclavo de la Venerable esposa del Ccom. Sólo quiero subrayar que estoy acostumbrado a actuar como amo. Si ella se aviene a eso, iré con ella con gusto. Si no—tomó la mano de Gaila, apoyando el filo de la daga contra su cuello, más firmemente— es mejor que me mates ahora mismo.

Uhura se llevó una mano a la frente, negando con la cabeza. Lo que les faltaba; no sólo tenían que enfrentarse con una princesa/príncipe malcriado/a. También tendrían que aceptar la ayuda de un teniente kinky y de paso, rescatar a un montón de pequeños vulcanos y salir con el pellejo completo. Y Jim y Spock? Dando un show digno de las casas de placer en Risa o en Vega5.

Gaila sonrió, ampliamente, mirando a la siriana.

—¿Sabes a lo que se refiere, mi señora? Será él quien te domine en todo. Y usted tendrá que obedecerle, sin importar si es su ama verdadera…

Najebil lo pensó por unos instantes y Gaila casi pudo ver el runrún de sus neuronas, desplazándose dentro del rostro de madera, obligándose a pensar de una forma diferente.

Con seguridad los sirianos conocían esa clase de juegos. Pero, de alguna forma, la idea pareció filtrarse en la mente de Najebil; ello siempre había estado a cargo.

—¿Qué puede garantizarme que yo seguiré siendo quien tenga el mando, orionita?

Gaila pensó rápidamente. Entregó su daga a la siriana.

—¿Le basta esto, mi señora? Si él la desobedece, usted puede matarlo…

Miró a Cupcake y éste se aguantó la sonrisa. Daga y todo, riesgos y todo, podría deshacerse de la siriana con un solo golpe. Najebil alzó la mano y puso al descubierto una hilera de lunares azules.

—La lluvia de radiación que caerá sobre ustedes, si sufro algún daño, los reducirá a polvo, orionita.

Gaila asintió, sonriendo y le guiñó un ojo a Hendorff.

—Entonces, es nuestra responsabilidad que todos salgamos enteros de aquí, no le parece, mi señora?

Najebil sonrió y alzó una delicada mano. Del alto techo bajó algo parecido a un tentáculo; uno de los gusanos sirvientes

—Llama a las madres sustitutas. Cada una debe llevarse a un pequeño…

El stylax tosió.

—¡Mi señora! ¡Son demasiados! ¡Será una peregrinación notoria!

—Y tu olvidas que esos pequeños me pertenecen.

El Gusano stylax se recompuso rápidamente en el piso, asentando su forma humanoide y sin mirarlos, se acercó a la pared, toqueteando los controles de los sarcófagos. Las puertas del fondo de la habitación se abrieron; eran muchos otros como él, sin rostro, las ‘manos’ dispuestas sobre los redondos vientres. Tanto Gaila como Uhura se miraron. No iba a ser sencillo sacar a los chicos de esa habitación, pero mientras Ccevaa no se acercara a la zona…

Lo mejor era apresurarse.

 

-0-

 

Jim despertó con la boca seca y el sabor ácido de las escamas de Nubaluna, todavía pegado a su paladar y su lengua. Spock dormía pesadamente, envuelto entre los pliegues de los enormes cojines rojos; nadie parecía quedar en la sala. Había sobres de agua y un tazón de fruta junto a ellos y el joven terrano se decidió por el líquido, antes que correr riesgos con sus alergias; el agua estaba tibia, pero no le importó. Al moverse, Spock terminó por quedar totalmente recostado, inocente de su  desnudez y de lo recién ocurrido, los labios entreabiertos. Sólo entonces, Jim se dio cuenta que su inconsciencia no era del todo natural; debía ser la droga.

Sin embargo, el joven capitán necesitaba a su primer oficial despierto y, cubriéndolo con la camisola de piloto, lo sacudió ligeramente, hasta despertarlo.

Las pupilas de Spock estaban dilatadas y el tinte negro casi había desaparecido de sus manos, manchando el tejido de los cojines y no poco de la piel de Jim. Éste notó los labios secos del alien y le tendió la pajita de otro sobre de agua, que Spock sorbió ansiosamente.

—¿Capitán? ¿Q..qué sucede?

—Necesitamos salir de aquí, Spock ¿Cómo te sientes?

El Vulcano cerró los ojos un instante y suspiró.

—Un noventa y ocho punto dos por ciento dentro de mis habilidades normales, Capitán.

—¿Sabes dónde estamos?

Spock negó con la cabeza y eso dio la clave a Jim para comprender cuán inconsciente se hallaba aún el joven Vulcano. Le hizo beber más agua. El sobre que la contenía se rasgó con una de las largas uñas artificiales del Vulcano y mojó su mano, diluyendo la tinta negra. Asombrado frente a las manchas y la sensación del agua, Spock despertó de veras y fue en su mirada de pánico en donde Jim se dio cuenta que de verdad, ya estaba totalmente consciente. El Vulcano miró a todas partes, buscando desesperadamente con qué cubrirse. Al parecer, no recordaba que había llegado casi sin ropa, al recinto en que se encontraban. Jim buscó en el piso, junto a los cojines y encontró el kimono de seda transparente y el obi negro pero…faltaba algo.

¿Dónde estaba el pequeño?

Spock se puso en pie en un instante, tropezándose en su arrebato y en la ropa caída sobre él, al descuido; estaba despeinado y por primera vez en varios días, las garras artificiales en sus dedos le molestaban y lo hacían aún más torpe.

—Capitán…el romulano. El pequeño romulano…

Jim miró a todas partes, advirtiendo la calmada desesperación en la voz de su oficial. Spock lo había dejado en brazos de Tres. Y el enorme salón estaba vacío. El comunicador de Jim eligió ese momento para blipar

—Kirk.

—Gaila, Capitán. Tenemos la canasta llena…

Jim procesó la información en medio segundo. Canasta llena. Es decir, todos los pequeños vulcanos, a salvo. ¿Cómo carajo lo habían logrado? Tendría que darle una recomendación especial a Gaila y su equipo. Sin embargo, no tenían tiempo ahora.

—Genial. ¿Gaila?

—Señor?

—¿Qué sabes de Pike y McCoy?

—McCoy está al tanto del número de…huevos en la canasta, Capitán. No sé nada de Pike.

—Y Tres? Y Zajacil?

—Señor…

—Localízales. Punto de reunión en diez minutos. Kirk fuera.

Y apagó el comunicador sin esperar respuesta. Un Vulcano muy confuso y apenas vestido lo miró, pestañeando.

—Spock…vámonos. McCoy tiene que verte.

El Vulcano miró los cojines, el cortinaje y el aspecto de la sala. Jim tragó saliva y alargó una mano…regresándola a su cinturón, para ajustarlo, antes que tocar al alien.

—Vámonos. Tenemos que hallar al resto…

El silencio y un asentimiento fueron su única respuesta.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Largamente retrasado, este capítulo ha sido un fiasco de escribir. Espero que funcione. Mil gracias por seguirme leyendo. s'FA


	8. Lo no dicho.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "El silencio fue perfecto. El Vulcano recordó el toque del vacío, lo que se siente al salir en EVA, con el traje puesto y comprender que el cosmos allá afuera de la nave guarda un silencio capaz de callar al más ruidoso."

**8  Lo no dicho.**

 Pike se frotó los ojos, interrumpido su silencio por el rumor del corazón warp del _Botchok_ y los murmullos del resto de la tripulación. Sirio y su jaula quedaban atrás, velozmente y Tres y otros dos orionitas –que Pike no había visto- dirigían la nave sin apenas hacer comentarios.

No le sería posible al clon regresar a esa zona, claro  y eso parecía ser la razón de su seriedad; había dejado de acosar a Pike o de taladrar con la mirada a McCoy. El resto de la tripulación estaba en sus camarotes y Pike se daba a la tarea de recopilar el informe para la Flota.

En la bodega central de carga, estaban los pequeños Vulcanos, vigilados de cerca por Spock, vestido esta vez en un traje de civil y verdaderamente, después de tantos días de mirarle desnudo, los demás no sabían bien a bien cómo reaccionar frente a él.

Jim, por sobre todos.

Mirando al techo del ridículamente lujoso camarote, acostado en la enorme cama, a Jim le era imposible relajarse. Podía recordar con una claridad mas allá de lo morboso la sensación de su piel contra la de Spock  — _Spock_ incluso ahora no dejaba de murmurar su nombre, sin parar, como si alguien pudiera escucharle a través de las paredes divisoria o entre el plasticero de la nave y el mismísimo vacío…

Jim dejó a su  antebrazo cubrirle el rostro; el peso de éste le aliviaba la comezón, rastro de los días usando los lentes de contacto carmín.

Y también, quería llorar.

La obligación de tener sexo con alguien a quien amaba, en más de un sentido, no sólo había sido terrible, sino liberador a la vez y Jim no sabía si crucificarse por ello o sentirse bendito y ¡Que extraño sentir sobre sí la vieja noción de pecado y castigo!

Porque Spock sobre su cuerpo había sido todo, menos virginal o tímido; una ola ardiente de sangre verde envuelta en piel magnífica y coronada por ojos perfectos. Las manos, maquilladas de negro y adornados los dedos con las largas uñas lo habían tocado de la forma precisa, hiriendo su espalda y su piel en los varios momentos de cada clímax, sin dejar ni un momento de excitarle y sin que las escamas de Nubaluna tuviesen que ver con ello.

Si Jim hubiera requerido de una droga para tener una perfecta ejecución sexual, con la sola visión de Spock en el degradante traje de esclavo habría bastado.

Y a la vez, el sentimiento de traición no dejaba de acosarle; Spock había estado tan drogado como él, ambos estaban cumpliendo con una distracción para salvar a un montón de inocentes, cincuenta niños dormidos aún en la bodega de la nave, a los que sería difícil rescatar ya no de la hibernación, sino de la posible demencia…

Para eso, habían tenido sexo enfrente del Ccom y su corte de gusanos y si Jim hubiera sido más cínico, habría juzgado el asunto como una aventura más.

El problema es que su cinismo siempre había sido un puro fingimiento, una actuación que engañaba a todos y de ninguna manera a él mismo.

¿Cómo iba a pedirle perdón al Vulcano por aquello? ¿Qué esperanzas quedaban ahora de una posible o futura relación entre ambos? La mitad de él se sentía plena, segura en sí misma; Spock con toda seguridad le amaba igual, por la forma en cómo le había tocado y besado, por como se había entregado a Jim, tal cual si hubieran estado solos y no rodeados de gente.

La otra mitad estaba dividida en infinitos gajos de culpa, el flujo de ideas retorciéndose de ida y vuelta; Spock era, para el resto de la tripulación, la imagen de la formalidad y la decencia misma. Y ahora, se había visto obligado a comportarse como una prostituta, había tenido que amamantar a un crío y como si fuera poco, había tenido sexo en público con su capitán, de quien tenía muchas razones para mirar por encima del hombro.

Jim no se dio cuenta cuando la manga de su camisola terminó empapada.

Las contradicciones lo estaban matando, en una montaña rusa de varios g en sus desaforados ciclos.

El timbre de la puerta sonó como un coro de alegres campanillas; vaya lujo absurdo que se daban los orionitas!

—¡Quien?!—ladró.

Sin esperar a que le dieran permiso, Gaila entró a la habitación, con una charola llena de pequeños sándwiches muy parecidos a hamburguesas y un vaso largo de té helado.

—Pike dice que no has probado nada. Y si Len se entera, los tendrás encima como a papá y mamá…

Jim se levantó frotándose el rostro, como si hubiera estado dormido, para que Gaila no notara huellas de llanto. Que los capitanes no lloran, carajo.

Gaila dispuso la mesa y recorrió una silla. Jim se levantó gruñiendo entre dientes.

—¿Vas a sentarte a verme comer?

La orionita actuó como si nada pasara.

—Tengo entendido que los terranos dicen ‘Gracias’ cuando te ocupas de ellos. Así que responderé como debe ser; de nada, Jim. Ahora, ven y come.

Jim sabía reconocer una orden cuando la escuchaba y no se trataba de obedecer, era que Gaila también era su amiga y él se estaba portando como un patán. Además, las pequeñas hamburguesas eran pura gloria; se zampó cuatro una tras otra.

—Hey, con calma. No van a escaparse…

Eso logró la sonrisa que Gaila quería. Jim masticó con calma y se bebió medio vaso de té de un sorbo. No sabía que estaba tan hambriento. Gaila le acarició el despeinado cabello, aún platinado por el tinte.

—¿Estás mejor?

Jim asintió.

—¿Sigues llorando por lo que pasó con Spock?

Y claro, eso hizo a Jim atragantarse y escupir lo que quedaba del té. La orionita actuó con eficacia; lo golpeó en la espalda y le secó el rostro y lo salpicado con una de las enormes servilletas.

—Yo no he llorado.

—¿Seguro? Entonces habrá que decirle a McCoy que te inyecte algo, porque tienes los ojos terriblemente hinchados y rojos y se supone que las lentillas de contacto no…

—¡Gaila basta! Por favor, quieres…

—¿Qué me vaya? ¿Que me calle?

Jim se recargó, los codos en la mesa, cubriéndose el rostro, mirando a todos lados sin mirarla. Ella sonrió, dulcemente.

—No deberías estarte atormentando. Ve a verlo.

Jim la miró a los ojos, como si a la orionita le hubieran brotado tres cabezas de repente. Antes de que pudiera contestar nada, Gaila siguió.

—Él está igual. Hasta McCoy tuvo que convencerlo que no necesitaba el Trance para curarse de las dosis de mentisinil. No, nuestro buen Vulcano quería ponerse en coma, para no pensar. Y está ahí, sentado en su tapete, tratando inútilmente de meditar, pensando en ti tooooodo el tiempo—Gaila tomó a Jim por la barbilla—mira nada más como te has puesto esos ojos tan bellos…

Jim se dejó hacer. Gaila era tierna y su actitud, contagiosa. Jim bajó la mirada, aguantándose sonreír. Tomó aire.

—Gaila, entiende. No…no soy capaz de mirarlo, no sé cómo disculparme ni qué decirle y no sé qué actitud va a tomar, cuando regresemos al Enterprise y… no sé qué hacer, la verdad.

Gaila se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo sorprendida.

—¿Este es Jim No-Creo-En-Escenarios-Sin-Salida Kirk?

Jim suspiró, más enojado de lo que podía admitir.

—No es eso, no me entiendes.

—¿No es eso? ¿A qué llamas ‘eso’? Te diré que es lo que yo veo; tienes más de un año enamorado de Spock, por lo menos desde la golpiza que te dio en el puente y me atrevería a decir que desde la Academia. Y, por alguna razón que me parece ¿Cómo se dice? Ah sí, ilógica, estás esperando a que maten a alguno de los dos. Así, resolverás tu problema de no haberle dicho jamás lo que sentías por él y a la vez, ¡Tendrás toda la justificación para andar por ahí, con el corazón partido! ¡Qué lindo!

Jim se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Mira Gaila, yo…

—Jim, te conozco y muy bien. Así que no intentes convencerme con tus mentiras. Ya sabes que no te compro nada. Sólo explícame por qué el amigo más valiente que tengo, mi _ptuji_ _η_ , mi verdadero _η_ _it,_ parte de mi _cui_ _ή_ , ha perdido de repente todo su valor, su _nüθ_ , su chutzpahj!

El joven terrano se mordió los labios ¿Cómo explicarle a Gaila, cuya cultura sentía desapego hacia la idea de una sola pareja y hacia el ideal de amor eterno y romántico que embebía a los terranos desde la infancia?

Y por otro lado, su preocupación era verdadera. Hermano, familiar, clan. Y bravura. Gaila no habría subrayado las palabras en su idioma original, Alto Kolari, de no tomarlo en serio.

Jim cerró los ojos y se lanzó como desde un abismo.

—Lo amo. No sé si puedes entenderme. Sucede que lo amo…no sólo estoy enamorado de él.

Ya estaba, listo, lo había dicho. Y el universo seguía su movimiento y no se había partido en dos. También, él seguía siendo el mismo.

Gaila puso ojos de espiral.

—¡Claro que lo amas! ¡Como sólo lo hacen ustedes, los terranos! ¡Con esa idea sacada de no sé donde, de que el amor debe ser eterno y con esa seguridad irracional de que jamás podrás respirar de nuevo si no lo tienes en tu vida! –maldijo tan complicadamente en su idioma que Jim no la comprendió.

De pronto, se puso en pie y tomó la mano del joven capitán.

—Esto no va a seguir así. Ven conmigo.

Y lo arrastró, fuera del lujoso camarote. Jim no pudo oponer resistencia; Gaila podía ser tan temible como Uhura. O más…

-0-

La luz reinante era como la de un acuario. Zajacil había ordenado instalar las unidades de hibernación en dos muros, de la misma forma que la infame Najebil.

Y, sentado en el pasillo entre ambos ‘muros’ estaba Spock, en su tapete de meditación.

Sabía que no podía tocar la mente de los pequeños; ese era un trabajo para los sanadores en la colonia, en Nuevo Vulcano.

Pero no podía alejarse de ellos.

Había venido a Sirio para salvarlos y regresaba con un extra; Suren dormía junto a él, en una cómoda canasta –totalmente de estilo siriano- llena de mantitas y abrigada por una unidad térmica especial.

Sabía que no faltarían familias candidatas para quedárselo, una vez que llegaran a Uzh T’Khasi.

De la misma forma que ya se habían dado un par de milagros; dos de los niños tenían familiares vivos. Y aunque los otros hubieran quedado huérfanos y solos, lo estarían por poco tiempo, dada la cantidad de parejas sin hijos y de voluntarios que se habían unido a los Vulcanos, así fuesen de otras nacionalidades planetarias o de diferentes especies.

Y Spock mantenía una de sus manos sobre el borde de la canasta; los sucesos que lo habían ligado al pequeño habían sido traumáticos y se esforzaba en su meditación para desglosarlos de uno en uno, descalificarlos y así, poder mandarlos al olvido.

O esa era su justificación; una pequeña voz interior – condenadamente parecida a la de su anciano contraparte- le decía que estaba usando a los niños y a Suren como pretexto para esconderse de su capitán, que no de Jim.

_James…_

Se mordió el labio inferior, casi hasta hacerse sangre.

¿Cómo, en el nombre de Khosaar y su helado infierno, iba a mirar Jim a la cara nuevamente?

El mentisinil había hecho su trabajo; permitirle actuar sin ninguna inhibición, pese a la desnudez, la humillación o lo pornográfico de sus actividades, mientras fingiera ser un esclavo.

Eso no implicaba que le hubiera borrado la memoria.

Cosa que el Vulcano no sabía si querer o no.

Spock vacilaba entre temblar de deseo o de esfuerzo para controlar éste; la piel de Jim había sido penosamente fresca, un alivio para su lujuria y un refugio perfecto para todo el amor que el afiebrado cerebro de Spock había estado cocinando en su interior para él.

Casi sin darse cuenta…

¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Cómo era posible que este humano tan absolutamente diferente lo hubiera dominado con una simple sonrisa, hubiera terminado con su calma lógica con un solo gesto de terquedad? Ni siquiera lo absurdo del asunto merecía descalificación y si Spock hubiera sido un Vulcano de la pre-Reforma con seguridad habría gritado “Brujería! Esto es magia negra!”

Suren se movió en el sueño y Spock miró al pequeño; tan distraído estaba en su intento de meditar que el menor ruido lo sacaba de ésta. El bebé estiró la manita y tomó el índice del joven Vulcano con fuerza.

Spock pudo sentir claramente su afecto y su inocencia.

Y entonces, se fijó en sus uñas.

Habían quedado marcadas por el maquillaje negro y, pese a haber retirado las garras artificiales y a haber recortado sus uñas naturales a su forma normalmente usada –la estricta manicura perfecta de un Primer Oficial- el tinte negro no había salido y Zajacil le había comentado que terminaría por caerse con el tiempo. Y en tanto, Tres les había dado una ligera mano de barniz, para que no lucieran manchadas.

Eso, había terminado por dale un decorado…sui géneris –por decir algo- a las manos del joven Primer Oficial; las manos largas y elegantes, de una palidez alienígena, decoradas por uñas negras, perfectamente arregladas.

Ese detalle insignificante lo hizo saltar y soltarse del agarre del bebé.

No pudo evitar sentirse sucio, como si un pecador horrendo tocara algo inocente y puro…

Y eso lo volvió a la razón de su tormento; Jim, a quien idolatraba, lo había visto no sólo como a un esclavo, sino como a uno destinado exclusivamente al placer y, por si fuera poco, habían tenido sexo –que no hecho el amor- y así hubiera sido un regalo involuntario de todos los dioses en los que él no creía, se sentía partido en trozos; uno era el respetable Capitán Kirk y otro, era Jim, el de las innumerables conquistas y amores de una sola noche…

Ahora sí, tendría razones para no tomar a Spock en serio, por más que éste intentara cortejarlo o declararle su afecto.

Ahogó un gemido que habría terminado en llanto, dada su desesperación.

El deslizarse de la puerta lo distrajo de su sentir, pero no alzó la mirada.

Gaila le había llevado té, hacía un par de horas –dos horas con diez minutos y cincuenta y seis segundos- y también, había intentado convencerle de que hablara con Ji…con el capitán Kirk.

Spock tomó aire y elevó sus escudos mentales, pensando que se trataba de la orionita.

-0-

Pero la mirada azul de Jim resaltaba más en la semioscuridad y debido al color de la luz ligera que iluminaba las unidades de hibernación.

A Spock le pareció una criatura mágica, vestido con ropa siriana y con el cabello aún platinado.

El silencio entre ambos permanecía interrumpido sólo por el lejano ronronear del corazón warp del _Botchok_ y el burbujeo intermitente de las unidades de hibernación, igual al de una lujosa pecera.

Jim sintió claramente el hueco bajo sus costillas; recordó el hambre, clavada como una navaja, aquellos noventa largos días de horror en Tarsus IV… y no pudo compararla.

Lo de Tarsus dependió de él, de su terquedad, su capacidad de supervivencia y hasta de su salvajismo.

Pero ahora, frente a él estaba un príncipe, el último de un mundo destruido y ¿Quién era Jim Kirk sino un pobre chico granjero, que en un momento de suerte –o de mala suerte- había terminado rendido a su piel, a su aliento y a su cuerpo, dándose cuenta de que lo amaba, si y que eso mismo lo ponía en la situación de perderlo por siempre?

Spock se aclaró la garganta y se irguió con esa gracia felina que lo caracterizaba, desafiando la gravedad, su sencilla ropa vulcana deslizándose majestuosamente. Hasta por un detalle tan tonto, Jim lo amaba.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, Capitán?

Jim pestañeó, pensando rápidamente.

—¿Se encuentran bien?

_¿No estás enojado conmigo? ¿Me perdonarás alguna vez?_

Spock miró, desconcertado, a los pequeños Vulcanos y a Suren y dedujo que el Capitán inquiría por el bienestar de los pequeños.

—Se encuentran estables, Capitán. Del resto de sus funciones superiores, aún no nos es posible saberlo.

Jim sonrió apenas. No pudo evitar la tentación; ese Vulcano lo sacaba de sí.

—¿Cómo es eso, Spock? ¿Ni un porcentaje ni un número?

_¿Acaso no sabes que hasta eso amo de ti, tu afán de aleccionarme en cada momento?_

Spock elevó una ceja y de pronto, bajó la vista.

—Lamentablemente, Capitán, no puedo ofrecerle una estadística válida en este momento. El tiempo transcurrido aunado al trauma y utilizando un recurso que no se utiliza ya, como la hibernación, me dejan sin un cálculo de valores que resulte lógico. Puedo afirmar que sus cuerpos y sus electroencefalogramas son normales. Pero no tenemos más datos, ni siquiera el doctor McCoy…

Jim alzó la mano, deteniéndolo. Suren aprovechó el momento para toser y despertar.

En menos de un segundo, ambos se inclinaron sobre el bebé y Spock lo alzó en brazos, un total contraste los despeinados cabellos del pequeño romulano y el perfecto del Vulcano.

—Hey! ¡Pero mira nada más qué cabecita!—Jim acarició la suave mejilla con un dedo y el bebé bostezó, suspirando, acomodándose en los brazos de Spock. Jim le tocó la diminuta nariz con un dedo al bebé.

—Al menos éste se encuentra perfecto…con todo y peinado.

Spock miró a Jim sin comprender y éste le guiñó un ojo.

—Capitán, el bebé…Suren no está peinado en absoluto es ilógico que…

—Spock, te amo.

El silencio fue perfecto. El Vulcano recordó el toque del vacío, lo que se siente al salir en EVA, con el traje puesto y comprender que el cosmos allá afuera de la nave guarda un silencio capaz de callar al más ruidoso.

Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo extraordinario para controlar su cuerpo. Y  a la vez, sus escudos amenazaban con saltar en pedazos.

Y eso fue lo que hicieron, cuando Jim tomó su barbilla y se inclinó sobre él.

El beso fue indescriptiblemente lento y tierno; los labios de su capitán se veían ligeramente secos, pero estaban suaves y su boca sabía a té negro y a limón y azúcar.

La pequeña mano en la nariz de su Capitán detuvo el beso y Spock contuvo el impulso irracional de retirarla. Fue Jim quien lo hizo; su dedo se veía tosco y enorme y Suren frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero, disponiéndose a llorar.

Jim le tendió los brazos, haciéndole seña al Vulcano que le cediera al bebé.

—Vamos a ver, se supone que ustedes son guerreros temibles, eh? No, no hagas esa cara, oh…

Suren soltó un largo llanto, como el gemir de un gatito y frente a la aprensión del Vulcano, Jim se echó a reír. Spock tuvo que contener su propia sonrisa.

—Tal parece, Capitán, que cualquier romulano que se tope con usted, llorará meramente por esa razón…

Jim  lo miró, laser azul atravesando al vulcano.

—“Capitán”?

Spock bajó la mirada.

—Jim, yo…

—James. Me llamaste así. Cuando estábamos en Sirio.

Spock tragó saliva.

—Jim…James…quiero disculparme contigo por el…abuso que…

—¿Abuso? ¿Cuál abuso? Si alguien abusó de la situación, ese fui yo, Spock.

El Vulcano bajó la vista.

_Mírate. Eres perfecto. Desde las pestañas hasta el borde de tus labios. Te amo, te amo como un loco, dame una oportunidad, no me rechaces, no…_

Jim le alzó el rostro, con ternura, con la misma delicadeza con que había apartado la mano del niño.

—Y, en todo caso, si yo no hubiera abusado de ti y si tú no hubieras cooperado—miró hacia los sarcófagos y a Suren— ellos no estarían aquí. Y traerlos era nuestro trabajo, Spock.

El joven Vulcano se endureció de repente.

—Comprendo.

Jim lo miró, desconcertado al notar su reacción ¿Qué diablos había hecho mal, ahora?

—¿Qué es lo que comprendes?

Spock tomó aire.

—Que el…acto entre nosotros fue un asunto de trabajo, Capitán, Y que su declaración de…afecto es, al parecer, esa necesidad imperiosa de los terrestres de hacer sentir bien a su pareja sexual, en lo que ellos llaman ‘la mañana siguiente a una noche fogosa’. Debo recalcarle que yo no tengo esa necesidad.

Jim resopló, aguantando la risa. McCoy se habría soltado jurando furioso. Pike habría silbado. Cualquier Vulcano habría gritado  el ritual ‘Kroykah’, basta, hasta aquí.

Pero éste, era James T. Kirk.

Jim NoCreoenEscenariossinSalida Kirk, para ser precisos.

Con cuidado, Jim puso al bebé en la canasta —y Suren se arrolló en sí mismo, complacido— y en un momento, tomó a Spock por los hombros, mirándolo con una ternura totalmente inesperada para el Vulcano.

—Eres desesperante, terco y orgulloso. Y me sacas de quicio. Y sé que eres un príncipe y yo un plebeyo terrano y no te merezco, ¿sabes? ¡Soy quien menos te merece en el universo entero, con toda seguridad! —Jim se puso serio—pero te amo. Y te hice el amor, lo que pasó en Siro no fue un asunto de trabajo nada más o sólo ‘una noche fogosa’. Si no hubiera estado drogado y borracho, no habría tenido el valor ya no de tocarte. Ni siquiera me habría acercado a ti, Spock ¿Es que no lo ves?

Se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo y Spock apoyó las manos en el pecho del joven, para impedirlo. El ademán le recordó inevitablemente, lo que había bajo la ropa; piel dorada y firme, lista para ser besada y arañada por el Vulcano y éste se inclinó a su vez.

Miró sus uñas negras y cerró los puños, avergonzado de nuevo. Tomó aire.

El beso anterior había volado sus escudos y le había dicho la verdad; Jim le amaba.

Pero el Capitán estaba equivocado, el indigno en realidad era él, Spock.

—Capitán…

—Jim.

—Jim… _James_ …la humillación de los días pasados, mi comportamiento como esclavo, yo… No me siento digno.

Jim sonrió con dulzura.

—Entonces, ¿ya te diste cuenta que estamos en igual condición? Ninguno es digno del otro, querido Spock.

_Tan querido…_

El Vulcano lo miró, asombrado.

—Tengo que admitir tu lógica.

Jim lo tomó de las manos y besó cada uno de sus dedos, lentamente y Spock pensó que iba a pasarle una de dos cosas o las dos juntas; tener un orgasmo repentino e incontrolable y desmayarse después y no sabía en qué orden.

—¿Me aceptas entonces? ¿Me quieres como yo a ti?

Temblando aún, el Vulcano vaciló.

—Jim…sé…los dos sabemos que no eres precisamente un seguidor de la monogamia.

Jim se concentró en besar de nuevo los largos y elegantes dedos, hasta llegar a sus nudillos, sintiendo el temblor en las manos del joven Vulcano. Y el temor, también.

—Por ti, soy capaz de volverme un klingon, Spock.

Jim acarició la nariz de Spock con la suya, rozando sus labios con los del otro.

—Absurdo como suena, te creo…

El joven humano se adelantó, tercamente, buscando besar al Vulcano y aun entonces, Spock lo detuvo.

—Y sí, mi aprecio por ti, mi _profundo_ afecto por ti, iguala al tuyo…

Jim soltó una risita.

—Eso significa “te amo con locura, Jim Kirk”?

Por toda respuesta, Spock se sumergió en la boca del joven Capitán.

En la oscuridad, Suren volvió a quedarse dormido. Ninguno de los dos notó la desaceleración y el cambio en el ritmo del motor; el verdadero regreso a casa, al Enterprise había comenzado…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capi HORRENDAMENTE difícil de escribir. Música utilizada? "Unspoken", del grupo francés Demians. Fijarse en la letra, es importante;  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7qaMnSKS04


	9. En casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cerró los ojos unos instantes, concentrándose en recuperar la paz; era difícil para el Embajador su vida presente, pero la lógica embebida de años le decía que no había tiempo para lamentaciones"

**9  En casa**

_Wadi t’du…_

**Is your skin…**

Sarek cerró el libro en sus manos. Era extraño sostener un libro de papel, y doblemente cuando se trataba de algo tan valioso como una traducción de poesía Vulcana.

Suspiró; Amanda había sido afecta a esas lecturas y a la vez, había compartido mucho de la poesía de su propio mundo, con él. Cerró los ojos unos instantes, concentrándose en recuperar la paz; era difícil para el Embajador su vida presente, pero la lógica embebida de años le decía que no había tiempo para lamentaciones.

Sí, la ausencia y la pena frente a la pérdida de su mundo, eran cosa lógica. Pero los _O’risanshou_ , los Honorables Sobrevivientes, no podían detener la reconstrucción de su mundo y su raza por ello.

Y en este momento, la celebración se imponía; los pequeños Vulcanos habían sido despertados, con la ayuda de un grupo de expertos sanadores, de Spock Prime, mejor conocido en esta alternatividad como ‘Selek’ y de T’Pau, la mismísima madre de Sarek. Sólo uno de los pequeños Vulcanos, por desgracia, había muerto. Los esfuerzos de McCoy y de tres sanadores vulcanos habían sido inútiles; el nene no había querido continuar respirando, simplemente.

Del resto, dos habían sido entregados ya a sus respectivos clanes y los demás, pese al terrible trauma, a la pérdida de su mundo y de sus familias y a la odisea por la que habían pasado, estaban respondiendo bien.

O de maneras…extraordinarias, dado que las risas al fondo del pasillo alertaron a Sarek.

Reconoció las voces de dos adultos; su hijo y el Capitán Kirk.

La risa del joven humano trajo el recuerdo de Amanda al presente, de nuevo. Por instantes, el embajador deseó que su amada esposa hubiera conocido al amigo de su hijo; a Amanda le habría encantado verlos juntos, con toda seguridad.

Sarek sabía que la amistad de Selek y su propio Jim le habían salvado más de una vez la cordura y la vida, en su universo alterno. Y a la vez, sospechaba que habría más entre ellos y tenía puestas esperanzas –ilógicas, sabía reconocerlo- en ambos.

De esa forma, su hijo no estaría solo, llegada la humillación de Su Tiempo y a la vez, habría alguien que compartiera su vida y todos sus momentos.

Algo como lo que el propio Sarek había tenido alguna vez y ¿Qué más puede querer un padre,  para su hijo?

Spock entró, con uno de los pequeños en sus brazos, seguido de Jim, rodeado por un grupo de los sobrevivientes y con uno de ellos en los hombros. Todos iban hablando a la vez, de una forma muy poco característica de su especie.

—¡Capitán! ¡Miraa! ¡Un Vulcano! ¡Es el embajador Sarek! ¡Es el padre de Spooock!

Spock se aclaró la garganta y se encaró a los pequeños, silenciándolos; doce pares de ojos marrones, verdes y azul pálido fijaron sus miradas y doce rostros se pusieron solemnes y serios, los cabellos recién recortados y peinados y trenzados –en el caso de las niñas- y una de ellas se adelantó, haciendo un perfecto ta’al.

—Estamos aquí para servir, Embajador…

Sarek casi contuvo la sonrisa. Casi.

Erguido y mostrando el ta’al, respondió con gravedad;

—Me siento honrado por vuestro servicio.

Los pequeños inclinaron educadamente la cabeza y Spock los miró, elevando una ceja, aprobatoriamente. El más pequeño entre ellos alzó la mano.

—Embajador, soy  Solten, hijo de Varik, hijo de Sshitau  ¿Cuándo nos llevarán a Nuevo Vulcano?

Sarek contuvo el impulso de suspirar; el niño había sido educado al preguntar y mesurado en sus palabras. Sin embargo y tal como Selek se lo había advertido, la prolongada anestesia de la hibernación había roto sus patrones de comportamiento y la estricta educación vulcana, de control de las emociones, había quedado pulverizada. Sarek notó la ansiedad abierta en los ojos y la voz del pequeño.

Bueno, quizá no fuera un rasgo tan reprobable, después de todo.

La _Va’Pak_ había impuesto muchas pruebas de adaptación a los vulcanos que quedaban y este grupo de niños, altamente expresivos, con seguridad serían más capaces de relacionarse con las especies que estaban ayudando a los colonizadores; incluídos entre ellos  muchos terranos.

Respondió, la voz grave, situando el Maat del pequeño por el último nombre Sshitau; un clan plebeyo y campesino y no por ello, menos valioso.

—o’Solten, esta nave y su capitán son responsables de hacerles llegar a Uzh T’Khasi en el equivalente a cinco días terranos.

Solten hizo una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento y fue turno de una de las niñas para preguntar; la piel del color de la de Uhura, los ojos verdes y las trenzas rituales cuidadosamente alzadas sobre su cuello. Sarek pensó en una imagen de la terrana Nefertiti, de delicada belleza.

—osu Sarek ¿Sabe si podremos elegir a las familias que nos adoptarán? ¿Cómo se hará ese proceso? Soy T’Naaria, hija de Shum, hijo de Sitaar, de la provincia Krup-masu.

Sarek se inclinó hasta la estatura de la pequeña.

—o’T’Naaria…-el Vulcano tomó aire y cambió el tono de su voz—T’Naaria-kam, hay ocho sobrevivientes de su provincia. Han comenzado un enclave propio en la zona más húmeda de Uzh T’Khasi. Es de reconocerse la pericia de su Maat, en las labores de la ingeniería del agua, las cuales han sido inapreciables para el resto de los colonizadores. Sugiero fuertemente que solicite al Capitán Kirk y a las autoridades pertinentes en Ktr’kkla, que se le envíe a la zona ecuatorial de…nuestro nuevo mundo. Tengo la seguridad de que será bien acogida. ¿Responde esto a su interrogante?

La pequeña se inclinó graciosamente.

—Itaren, embajador. Sí, responde a mi pregunta.

Jim se adelantó, sonriendo, haciendo un ta’al impecable.

—Embajador Sarek.

—Capitán Kirk.

—Agradecemos que haya venido a nuestro encuentro. Este que va encima de mí, es T’Klaas. E ira conociendo a todos los demás, poco a poco. Upah!

Jim bajó al chico al piso de un salto y éste se mezcló con el grupo.

McCoy tuvo a bien aparecerse, seguido de Chapel; palmeó las manos, llamando la atención de los niños.

—Muy bien, señores, hora de su última revisión. Y después, esta guapa señora que viene conmigo y yo, les llevaremos al comedor por un delicioso helado de frutas, ¿Qué les parece?

T’Klaas miró a McCoy, hecho una estatua de seriedad.

—Doctor McCoy ¿Por qué nos llama ‘señores’, si es evidente que somos menores de edad?

Eso bastó para que Leonard hiciera ojos de espiral, murmurando ‘pequeños duendes verdes’ por lo bajo y  para que Christine hiciera señas al grupo y se los llevara.

A excepción del pequeño que Spock llevaba en brazos y que continuaba plácidamente dormido.

—Y este bebé ¿Quién es?- preguntó Sarek.

Nadie había puesto al tanto al embajador del rescate involuntario del pequeño romulano, hijo de una de las esclavas del Venerable Ccevaa. Ni del papel que su hijo había jugado en ello. Antes de que Jim o Spock pudieran decir nada, Sarek tendió los brazos y su hijo depositó en ellos al bebé. Y Sarek notó de inmediato los rasgos familiares…y los no familiares.

—Es un nativo de Rómulo.

—Efectivamente—respondió Spock.

—Fue un encuentro inesperado, Embajador –se apresuró Jim—lamentablemente, su madre fue muerta durante el rescate. Era una esclava de los sirianos. En la… estrategia orquestada por el Almirante Pike, Spock se hizo pasar por esclavo y cuando Suran perdió a su madre, su hijo se hizo cargo del pequeño. Al menos hasta que logramos rescatarlos a los dos…

Sarek casi sonrió ante el bostezo del bebé y su ceñito fruncido, al despertar. No parecía que estuviera escuchando al Capitán. Inusitadamente, alzó la mano y acarició con uno de sus dedos los despeinados cabellos del nene, tocando la diminuta oreja de elfo.

—Creo que puedo…ayudarles con el cuidado de este pequeño, por algunas horas. Hace mucho tiempo que no me dedico a ello, pero ciertamente, mi experiencia en este asunto ha resultado ser bien probada ¿Me permiten?

Ni el Capitán de la Enterprise ni su Primer Oficial se atrevieron a disentir y ambos vieron al Embajador perderse en el largo pasillo de la nave, musitando suavemente en Vulcano.

Suran le respondió en interminable gorjeo, contento a todas luces.

Jim ahogó una risita.

—¿Qué te parece? ¡Tu padre encantado por un bebé romulano! ¿Quién lo dijera!

Spock apenas sonrió. El desarrollo de la situación era novedoso. O no tanto. Ciertamente Sarek había sido un padre estricto…pero no más que cualquier otro Vulcano. Y quizá había tenido más expectativas que cualquier padre sobre su hijo pero ¿Quién podía culparlo? Spock había sido el primer mestizo de ambas razas y no era sólo un genio; era un telépata muy superior a sus contrapartes vulcanas y un humano sensible, a la vez.

Spock se acercó a su prometido y –su padre aún no lo sabía- futuro esposo.

—No sólo Sarek ha sido…ha caído bajo el encanto de Suran, Jim.

Y Jim Kirk no era cualquier genio y captó el significado de las palabras de su Primer Oficial, de inmediato.

—Oh no…no me digas eso, no ¡Spock! ¡Estamos prácticamente recién casados o ni eso, todavía! ¿Estás pensando ya en tener familia?

El joven Vulcano negó con la cabeza, dulcemente. Alargó la mano, poniendo uno de los despeinados cabellos rubios de su capitán, en orden. Para Jim, fue como si lo besara.

—A mi parecer, Jim, esa familia llegó sin que lo supiéramos. Sabes muy bien que tendríamos preferencia, si solicitamos la adopción…

Jim se atragantó.

—Pero…y no es que no lo quiera. Suran es—Jim sonrió- es adorable y me encanta mirarlos  a ustedes dos juntos y hasta creo que yo podría ser un buen padre…o quién sabe, con mis antecedentes pero ¿Estás seguro? Mira que Scotty tendría que hacer la nave a prueba de gateos y…

Spock lo calló con un beso.

—Antes de que entres en pánico, ashayam, quiero que revises de nuevo la actitud de mi padre. Cierto es que sería muy poco factible tener a Suran a nuestro lado, en la Enterprise. Y aún falta completar la Misión de cinco años, destinada a la Nave Insignia, de la cual eres Capitán. Es aquí donde considero que la ayuda de Sarek, sería, ciertamente, invaluable…

Jim lo pensó.

Su suegro estaba dispuesto –desde antes de que le preguntaran, por lo visto- a ser abuelo.

Y, de esa forma, Suran estaría protegido y ellos tendrían una familia a la cual regresar, cuando la misión de cinco años terminara. Y aún  si volvieran al espacio –lugar que de todos modos Jim consideraba como su ideal de trabajo- para entonces Suran ya sería un niño y las cosas serían mucho más fáciles de manejar para todos.

La sonriente presencia de Selek vino a interrumpirlos.

—No es que les estuviera escuchando, querido Jim…

Ante el anciano, Spock adoptó una actitud posesiva, rodeando con un brazo los hombros de Jim y tomando su otra mano, gestos que hicieron sonreír aún más a su anciana contraparte.

—osu Selek, su actitud es provocativa.

—Y la tuya, Spock, es la de un sehlat hambriento, al que quieren alejar de su plato de comida. Haz el favor de relajarte. Y tampoco tienes que advertirme con tus feromonas ¿Qué diría nuestro padre, de advertirlo?

Spock enverdeció levemente y soltó a Jim. Éste alzó las manos, a la defensa, entre ambos.

—Oh por favor… ¿Qué es lo que escuchaste, amigo mío?

Selek elevó una ceja divertida, frente a la frase de Jim y a los celos evidentes de Spock.

—La propuesta de mi joven contraparte es absolutamente lógica, Jim.

Jim puso el gesto del gato que se ha tragado el canario.

—Pero Selek, ni siquiera hemos comenzado esta relación y…

El anciano elevó una mano. Kroykah, deténte.

—Ciertamente, mi Jim y yo no tuvimos el privilegio de formar una familia, en nuestra línea temporal. Y mi sugerencia es que ustedes no pierdan ninguna clase de oportunidad, en ésta. Te dije, Spock, que podías estar en dos partes a la vez. Y bien puedo apoyar a Selek en la crianza de Suran. De esa forma, habrá un equilibrio muy conveniente en su educación, tanto vulcana como humana ¿no les parece?

Ambos oficiales pensaron rápidamente…aunque a Spock le costó vencer sus celos.

—Selek… reconozco que su ayuda puede ser muy valiosa. Pero ambos sabemos muy bien qué clase de…

—¿Bastardo manipulador puedo ser? —el anciano sonrió, mañosamente. Spock apretó los labios.

—Esencialmente, sí.

Jim soltó la carcajada y tomó la mano del joven alien.

—¡Spock, por favor! ¡Eres tú mismo! ¿Acaso no confías en ti, para cuidar a nuestro propio bebé?

El sólo tacto de Jim pareció suavizar al Vulcano y Selek aguantó la risa; su joven contraparte estaba totalmente domado.

Jim puso una mano en el hombro de cada uno y los arrastró hacia el comedor.

—Aprovechemos este tiempo para ponernos de acuerdo, Selek ¿Cómo harás que mi hijo resista las influencias de Sarek?

Y fue entonces cuando Spock lo notó. Jim había llamado ‘mi hijo’ a Suran. Lo había llamado ‘nuestro bebé’. Se tragó la sonrisa y siguió a Jim, borrando los temores y las inseguridades que aun lo perseguían; había pensado que Jim lo vería por encima del hombro, por querer una familia y por proteger a un pequeño que nada tenía que ver con ambos.

En el fondo de su propio katra, Spock se había sentido culpable de amar a su capitán y no poder ofrecerle una familia; una culpa que estaba enraizada en los puntos de vista de la especie de su padre, dado que el amor no pertenece a una pareja, sino a un clan y a la especie completa, en último caso. Esa, era la base de los profundos lazos mentales familiares y esa también, la destrucción terrible que Nero había conseguido, más que la de Vulcano, el planeta, en sí.

Spock podía amar a Jim de acuerdo a su parte terrana. Pero su parte vulcana exigía crear lazos y Spock temía que Jim no lo aceptara.

Ahora, ese temor estaba conjurado y el hallazgo de Suran había sido un don insólito y aunque aterrador al principio, Jim no había tardado en comprender que no sólo podían explorar el universo presente frente a ellos, sino también, pensar un poco en ellos mismos y en la idea de un futuro, juntos.

Sin contar con que estaban acogiendo a un pequeño que, como ellos, había tenido un destino diferente, entre las estrellas.

 

-0-0

La risa de Jonathan Archer hizo eco en la cabina.

El almirante se seco las lágrimas.

—En el nombre de los dioses klingon, Chris, nunca pensé…

—¿Qué haríamos semejante numerito?

—Es que no puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo diablos Kirk y Spock tuvieron los cojones para hacer eso? ¡Y en público!

—Su…representación fue lo suficientemente…eh, explícita, para convencer a Ccevaa. Y durante  ese tiempo, la teniente Uhura, la teniente Vro y el Jefe Hendorff hicieron un trabajo estupendo.

—Con la ayuda de Najebil, la esposa del Venerable…

Archer negó con la cabeza.

—El cornudo es el último en enterarse.

—Así es, Almirante.

Archer se frotó los ojos y estudió el PADD frente a él, adquiriendo una súbita seriedad.

—Ahora explícame por qué Zajacil Dhoz nos está cobrando la friolera de dos millones de créditos.

—Es la renta del Botchokc, su nave, Almirante.

—Es un crucero de lujo, Chris…

—Las apariencias lo son todo para los sirianos…

—Y ¿qué hay de Najebil? No pueden simplemente subir a cualquier persona que se les plazca a una nave de la Federación.

—Sobre  Najebil; ello nos solicitó librarla de su esclavitud, en cuanto a Ccevaa

—Pero estaban en una misión encubierta de la Federación, Chris.

—Detalles mínimos, Jon.

—Y que hay de este jovencito? ¿Tres, se llama? ¿TRES? ¿Como el número?

—Él nos solicitó su rescate de la órbita de los planetas sirianos; no quiere seguir siendo esclavo. Estaba dentro de los derechos federativos ese rescate y el joven en cuestión tiene formas de manutención. Es el mismo caso de Najebil, aunque hablamos ahora de un humano y no de un ciudadano de Sirio…

—Sí. Zajacil me puso al tanto. Dice que es un ‘contratista independiente’. ¿Alguna clase de ingeniero u obrero?

Pike se aguantó la risa. ¿Contratista independiente? Bueno, si se tiene en cuenta que Tres manejaba sus propios contratos de prostitución, podría decirse.

—No estoy al tanto, Jon, pero si Zajacil te hizo llegar referencias…

—Espero que no sea otro prostituto orionita que decide dejar las faldas del Sindicato, Chris.

Pike se indignó. Sabía muy bien por dónde iba Archer.

—Permíteme aclararte, Jon, que la teniente Vro…

Archer alzó la mano, deteniéndolo.

—Sé todo sobre Gaila Vro, Chris. Ahórratelo. Ten en cuenta que no toda la gente que se escapa de las casas de placer del Sindicato son genios para las computadoras o excelentes ingenieros, como ella.

Chris se mordió el labio, furioso.

—El joven del que hablamos ni siquiera es orionita, Jon. Es humano.

—Por el nombre numérico deduzco que es un clon. Un ilegal, dentro de las fronteras federativas.

—Habrá que darle un nombre, no te parece? Tres Archer, por ejemplo. Suena bien para mí… Y de paso, hay por lo menos tres colonias que reciben bien a los descendientes de clones, desde la época de las Guerras Eugenésicas.

Jonathan Archer suspiró…y estampó su firma en el PADD frente a él, hecho registrado en la pantalla del propio Pike.

—Mantenlos vigilados, Chris. No me gustaría que Najebil o Tres fuesen alguna clase de espías.

—Oh…tengo eso cubierto. Ya deberías saberlo, McCoy perfeccionó una especie de nannitas. Parecen una vacuna más.

Archer asintió. No quería hablar del tema; se trataba de una de los últimos adelantos en monitorización creados por la Federación.

—Y ya que hablamos del Comandante Médico de la Enterprise, ¿Cómo andan las cosas entre tú y él?

Pike fingió indiferencia a duras penas.

—No tengo la menor idea de a lo que se refiere, Almirante.

La mirada de Archer fue helada, por más que la sonrisa se mantuvo.

—Claro. Salúdalo de mi parte y procuren ser discretos, Chris. Con el…uh…’Enlace Matrimonial’ del Capitán de la Nave Insignia y su Primer Oficial ya tenemos para ocupar las primeras páginas de chismes sociales en este cuadrante de la galaxia. No querría otros dos formando parte de ese circo y ciertamente, no me gustaría ver bautizado al Enterprise como ‘El Crucero del Amor’. No sé con qué nos saldría Marcus, queda claro?

—Como el cristal. Almirante.

—Muy bien. Archer fuera.

Pike soltó un suspiro de resignación, frente al monitor apagado. Los labios de Leonard bajo su oído derecho y sus fuertes manos rodeándolo le hicieron olvidarse de la incómoda llamada.

Aunque Archer había sido redundantemente amable, su advertencia era clara; Chris y Leonard no podrían presentarse como pareja en sociedad, o al menos, no todavía.

Por lo menos hasta que el show mediático que iba a implicar el Enlace entre Jim y Spock calmara sus aguas…

Además, todavía quedaba un montón de trabajo por hacer; el rescate había sido…endiabladamente fácil y el detalle de Najebil le quitaba el sueño a Pike. Leonard hizo girar la silla y lo besó en la frente y en la nariz; se sentó en su regazo y abrazándolo, lo besó en la boca.

—Detesto decir esto pero ¿Podrías olvidarte del Alto Mando y los reportes por un minuto?

Pike sonrió

—¿Un trabajhólico como tú, pidiéndome que abandone mis deberes?

Leonard cerró los ojos por un momento, haciéndose de paciencia.

Le había costado un trabajo inmenso vencer sus miedos para volver a acercarse a alguien más…hasta que había descubierto que Chris se hallaba en una situación penosamente parecida.

La pérdida de Número Uno como capitana de la Hood en la masacre de Vulcano había dejado tan destruido a Pike  como el divorcio de Jocelyn a McCoy.

Y nadie sabía lo que Pike guardaba en el cajón de su camarote; el anillo que pensaba entregarle a la Majelita, última sobreviviente de una raza orgullosa y tan firme en sus objetivos como los Vulcanos y más terca que los Andorianos mismos.

Pike nunca dijo a Número Uno que la amaba.

McCoy renunció a todo, por Jocelyn, para darle la vida que ella deseaba, haciéndose de dobles y hasta triples turnos en el hospital, estando ausente en una casa donde Jocelyn se había cansado de esperarle… hasta llegar a la firma del divorcio.

Ambos eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para cambiar su entorno y enfrentar sus trabajos de manera eficaz, mientras por dentro, tenían el alma derretida.

Bastó una misión –en la que, para variar, Jim y Spock salieron bastante mal heridos- y una vigilia juntos (McCoy, como médico y Pike, como capitán interino y padre postizo de esos dos tarados) para que ambos se dieran cuenta de que uno más uno podían ser más que dos y el asunto podría funcionar muy bien entre ambos… aunque ninguno bateaba para ese lado, originalmente.

—Christopher, estamos en casa, los chicos están bien, los duendecitos verdes están respondiendo mejor de lo que yo esperaba, ¿qué demonios…?

—Eso, Leonard. Fue demasiado fácil, ¿no te parece?

McCoy suspiró.

—Tengo que darte la razón. Pero nos mantendremos con un ojo sobre ellos y Jim tiene razón; al enemigo hay que tenerlo cerca…

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

Leonard sonrió y Chris sintió una racha de amor, por cursi que suene. Es como si algo se te quebrara por dentro, un trozo de hielo. Te duele y se siente dulce, a la vez.

—El Capitán James Tiberius Kirk ofició la ceremonia nupcial de John Hendorff, Jefe de Seguridad del Enterprise y su esposa/esposo siriana, Najebil aaHL Nimaan, ayudante del chef.

Pike soltó la carcajada.

—¿‘Ayudante del chef’? Existe ese cargo en nuestras naves?

—Espero que Pierre Lefevbre no te escuche.

—De quién se trata?

—Es el chef del Enterprise. Tu joven protegido lo solicitó, para los raros casos en que tenemos diplomáticos a los que hay que recibir con comida terrana verdadera y no hecha en los replicadores.

Chris se frotó el rostro y dejó que Leonard lo abrazara. Se dio la vuelta en la silla y permitió al médico montarse en su regazo.

—¿Sabes? No estoy de humor para las minucias de la Flota, por el momento.

Leonard lo miró, muy serio, seductoramente.

—¿Para que está de humor, Almirante Pike?

El beso fue toda la respuesta. Y lo que siguió después, la completó, haciendo a Pike olvidarse, así fuera momentáneamente, de sus presentimientos.

 

-0-

—Eso es lo que quiero que piensen, Zajacil: que se trata de un bebé inofensivo.

La orionita bebió un sorbo de su larga copa de champaña; después de todo, Ccevaa era alguien espléndido y no había por qué desperdiciar una invitación semejante.

Además, su anillo llevaba un minitricorder y éste le advirtió que la bebida era segura.

—No le veo ganancia alguna a éste proyecto, Venerable Ccevaa. Y usted sabe que los orionitas no hacemos movimientos en balde. La Flota me pagó el doble de lo que cobro por el alquiler de mi nave ¿Por qué habría de mantener la vigilancia ahora sobre un cachorro romulano que ya tiene un lugar en este mundo, sin paga de por medio?

Ccevaa  chasqueó la lengua, señal de impaciencia entre los sirianos.

—En tu ingenuidad, Zajacil, ¿piensas que Suran es un bebé romulano? ¿Un cachorro común y corriente?

La orionita cruzó los brazos sobre su generoso pecho.

—Poner una unidad de vigilancia dentro de un crío no sólo es despreciable, si me permite ser honesta, Venerable. Los Vulcanos lo notarán de inmediato.

La risa del siriano fue más que elocuente.

—Ahí es donde radica tu falta de miras, Zaja. Es obvio que no cometería semejante error. O por lo menos, no ahora…

Ccevaa alzó uno de sus brazos y el computador que obedecía a su plasma vegetal se activó; lo que se mostraba ahora frente a la orionita era una bacteria, muy amplificada. En vez de núcleo, contenía algo parecido a un chip de 8 patas.

Zajacil estudió el aparatejo; un vulgar transistor. Hacía 200 años no se usaban esas cosas más que en planetas prewarp.

Ccevaa siguió hablando, con un  tono pedante.

—Si alguno de los médicos o sanadores o quien quiera, busca algo, será del tamaño de un nanobot. Es decir, de algo que mide entre cinco y diez átomos de hierro y algún semiconductor que lo ayude a generar la energía de donde obtenga su capacidad de trabajo. Este transistor, burdo y enorme como lo ves, pasará desapercibido dentro de una bacteria, precisamente por su tamaño. Si acaso, parecerá una bacteria cancerígena, para el sistema defensivo de nuestro pequeño romulano…y como una sola no hace daño, sus defensas lo englobarán en un leucocito…lo que lo hará más indetectable…

Zajacil sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda pero se contuvo y en cambio, sonrió.

—Es un plan brillante, Venerable ¿Cuál es su fin?

Cceaa se encogió de hombros.

—Oh. Aún no lo he decidido. Podría ordenar al millón de nanobots que hay dentro del transistor, que creen una plaga más allá de lo que los médicos de la Federación o el Imperio Klingon mismo, sean capaces de curar. Y puedes imaginar cuáles serían las ganancias si resulta que sólo mi pueblo tiene la vacuna y sólo tú puedes vendérsela a la Federación entera. O simplemente podría ordenarle a mi juguetito matar a Suran y recrearme en la pena que terminará con Kirk y su perro amaestrado, ese Vulcano de mierda.

Sonrió de nuevo.

—Ese es el secreto del poder, mi querida Zajacil Dhozz. Es un flujo ¿Sabes? Nunca deja de moverse y hay que mantenerlo flexible, para que funcione verdaderamente. Y como sabes, pretendo gobernar Sirio durante muchos siglos. Me he deshecho de Najebil y  de tu esclavo…y serán ellos quienes serán vigilados por la Federación. Y muy al contrario, Suran será cuidado y mimado, hasta que yo decida lo contrario. Y tú… bueno, tú, mi querida amiga, tendrás que regresar a Sirio cada seis meses terranos, o dos meses sirianos, para tomar el antídoto de la champaña que acabas de beber. Huelga decir, por supuesto, que si intentas hablar, los nanobots notarán eso en tu sistema neuronal, por cifrado que aparezca y me librarán de la molestia de matarte…

 

Zajacil Dhozz tuvo el descaro de seguir sonriendo e hizo una amplia reverencia a Ccevaa.

—Por supuesto que puedes contar conmigo en este asunto, Venerable. Y claro, sólo espero mi comisión habitual en diamantes…

Ccevaa hizo un ademán despeciativo y a su seña, dos lacayos se llevaron a la orionita.

Si el siriano subestimaba a la Federación, Zajacil Dhozz, kolari del Sindicatro, sabía con quien se estaban metiendo en cambio. Y si el poder era un flujo…era una desgracia que sus aretes tuvieran transmisores subsónicos y que Nyota Uhura, tan amiga de su prima Gaila, ya hubiera traduido todo el diálogo presente.

 

Se acostó en su elegante cama, mirando por última vez el lujoso departamento asignado…o ¿podría decirse calabozo de lujo? Que antes había ocupado Najebil.

En su sueño de muerte, no pudo evitar una última sonrisa ¿Qué pasaría cuando Ccevaa la encontrase muerta y descubriera que ya era tarde y que no habría forma de volver a colarse entre los mundos Federados?

 

Su último pensamiento fue para Gaila y para la otra palabra que la Federación implicaba; Libertad.

 

Efectivamente, el poder, fluía…

 

 

-0-

 

_Odié este fic por muchas razones. Tengo la desgracia de vivir en una familia cuya  mitad pertenece a la despreciable parte gobernante y cuya otra mitad, es de la oposición. Se puede decir que estoy hasta la madre de la Madre Patria. A veces, entre mil trucos y haciendo trampas a los que de veras son malos, uno logra sobrevivir._

_Pero no os fastidio; fue difícil de escribir y divertido en algunas partes. Siento que no dice todo lo que intenté, desde un principio. No es un mero spirk y en la realidad, no sabes quien gana. Me encuentro sumamente deprimida y altamente medicada, de modo que podéis juzgarme con toda dureza._

_Mil gracias por vuestra paciencia y por leerme._

_Sochya bosh eh dif._

 

 

 

 


End file.
